The Story Of Us
by innocence4eva
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, so please be kind. So this is basically my spin on season 10 after Arizona cheated on Callie.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, so please be kind. So this is basically my spin on season 10 after Arizona cheated on Callie.

The Story Of Us

Chapter 1

There they stand in the on call room, full of raw emotion screaming at one another, wondering how and why it had come to this. But Arizona is the only one that can answer these questions of how and why. Her wife was lost for words her head swimming when finally four words slipped from her mouth "apparently I lost you".

They both stood there starring at each other which seemed like hours, but truth be told it was only minutes before Arizona spoke, Callie I'm so sorry so sorry I would do anything in this world to change it I promise you in a second, but please remember I always loved you and always will, with that her eyes filled with tears Arizona slowly made her way to the door leaving Callie standing there a complete mess.

Once outside the on call room in the halls of the hospital Arizona's head starting spinning, she didn't know what to do what to think where to go and all of a sudden Sofia, oh my god my darling Sofia my beautiful princes what have I done. Arizona ran as quickly as she could with her leg, by this stage it felt like it was on fire but she didn't care she had to go see her beautiful daughter. Once at the day care Arizona walked in she walked over to Sofia's crib to find her sleeping so peacefully without a care in the world. Arizona wept more as she stroked Sofia's head, my darling girl my beautiful girl Momma is so sorry so so sorry I love you with all my heart I hope you know that. She felt Sofia twitch then all of a sudden them beautiful soulful big brown eyes flashed open, Momma, Momma your here? Arizona adored her daughter more than anything picking her up Arizona said in a whisper I'm always here for you baby giving her the tightest squeeze and a kiss on the forehead Momma always will be here and always loves you.

Momma why you crying? Asked the little girl? Callie stood outside the day care watching the interaction between her daughter and wife, wondering how this could of happened was it her fault for pushing Arizona to much Callie pushed the thoughts aside. Back with Arizona and Sofia, Sofia Momma did a really bad thing she was very naughty but hopefully on day you will understand, but all you have to do is remember Momma loves you and always will with that Arizona heard the door open she turned around to see Callie, Sofia started yelling Mami, Mami reaching out to Callie.

Callie took Sofia from Arizona, greeting her with the biggest hug and kiss, Mami missed you so much. Mami why you sad? Asked the toddler, just a bad day baby that's all, Momma sad too looking towards Arizona. Momma did something bad that's why she cry, Callie held her daughter closer oh my darling girl tears now slipping from both her mother's eyes. It's ok Mami and Momma Sofia is here and I love you both please don't be sad can you please go home now? The little girl asked, Callie and Arizona looked at each other Callie the put Sofia down, Sofia baby why don't you gather your things together for Mami and then we can home, yay said Sofia when we get home can we play with my toys? We will see darling now go get your stuff together for Mami Sofia ran away to gather up her belongings.

Callie, Arizona said before Callie cut her off, look Arizona we are going to home together act as normal as possible for that little girls sack pointing towards Sofia and do a normal routine then when she's asleep, before Callie could continue Arizona stepped in I know Callie you don't need to say it, i know i will pack some stuff and go and stay at a hotel before either of them could say another word Sofia came running back grabbing both of her mother's hands Sofia ready please can you go home? me hungry now i want chicken nuggets for my tummy, both mothers let out a sigh and a slight smile before Callie said come on baby let's get you home. Arizona looked towards Callie and mouthed thank you Callie just nodded back and continued walking.

Once at the apartment there was an awarded silence between the two wives's, Mami and Momma can we please play now? and with that Sofia went running to her toy box throwing the contents all over the floor. Sofia darling why don't you go wash up with Momma while Mami puts them chicken nuggets for your tummy on, come Momma Sofia taking Arizona's hand. Callie was keeping herself busy in the kitchen making herself and Arizona a light meal and Sofia's chicken nuggets even though the thought of food made her feel sick she could hear her wife and daughter in the background laughing and talking but she knew it wasn't real laughter coming from Arizona she could hear the sadness. Callie let out a sigh with thoughts running through her head, why did her wife see the need to cheat she kept asking herself were did she go wrong, was she to blame?

Sofia came rushing out of the bathroom saying to Callie me hungry we eat the play? Yes baby we can, Callie couldn't resist saying no to them big beautiful brown eyes, Call put Sofia in her chair placing her nuggets in front of her Arizona stood to the side watching the interaction between her wife or soon ex wife and daughter tears started to fall when Callie noticed Arizona watching on. Well are coming to sit with us and eat Callie said with pain in her eyes knowing this might be the last meal they could have together, Arizona told Callie she shouldn't have and she's not really hungry, Callie raised her voice but not loud enough to scare Sofia, GOD DAMMIT Arizona can you please come and sit and try eat something, Arizona could see the pain and hate in her wife's eyes but could still see the loving caring side.

Come on Momma Sofia pipped up sensing something wasn't quite right between her mother's Arizona sat on the opposite side of Callie net to Sofia picking up her folk she started to move her fodd around the plate finally making eye contact with her wife Arizona said thank you to Callie for the meal and she shouldn't have, Callie looked away both wives pushing their food around the plate listening to sofia babble on about her day at day care. All done we play now peassssse? Said Sofia, Callie got Sofia out of her chair and watched her zoom to gather her toys, Momma come play? Arizona looked at Callie which Callie nodded go ahead I'll clean up here and quickly go get changed Arizona showed a small smile and went and played with her daughter. Callie came joined the pair happily playing a sort while later, Sofia baby ten more minutes of play time then it's time for a bath and bed it's getting late, otay Mami Sofia handed Callie one of her dolls, the not so happy family played together for a short time before Callie said come on Mija let's pack away these toys while Momma runs you a bath. Callie brings Sofia in to the bathroom the tiredness really starting to show in the toddlers face. Arizona leaves Callie to bath Sofia while she goes and sets up Sofia's bed and get's her night wear ready, Once Callie finished bathing Sofia she brought her wrapped up in her towel for Arizona to dress, Sofia asked her mothers to read her a story before bed, sure baby go choose a story.

Sofia could see and tell her mother's were upset so she decided to choose a book that might cheer them up "The Story Of Us" the book was made by Arizona it's about stories about Sofia while she was in Callie's tummy from when she was born until now, happy family moments stories and family picture's, only last week Arizona updated the book with happy snaps of their family day at the park, Sofia bought the book back to the bed and requested both of her mother's snuggle up on either side of her to read the story Sofia said this is my favourite in the whole world, both mother's giving Sofia a kiss and begin to read the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Sofia fall asleep Callie and Arizona gently untangled themselves from Sofia, Arizona and Callie then gave Sofia a kiss on the forehead and Callie leaves Arizona in the room Arizona starts to talk to a sleeping Sofia,

"Momma is sorry baby for everything I love you more than anything and i wish things could be different"

Callie carefully listened on to what Arizona was saying outside the door,

"No matter what happens between Mami and I, I will always be here for you, Momma has done something terrible something unforgivable but i hope one day Mami will forgive me, I'm going to do everything in my power to fix this family I love you baby girl hopefully I get to see you real soon and leans down to give Sofia a kiss on the forehead"

Arizona walks out of Sofia's room and finds Callie sitting in the lounge room crying with her head in between her heads, "

"Callie! Can we please talk?"

"Not now Arizona I don't have the strength we will talk later, please can you go just go"

While Arizona was gathering up some stuff for her stay in the hotel Callie made her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower, once Arizona had packed up her things she knocked on the bathroom door, she could hear Callie crying,

"Callie"

"Arizona please just go get out of my house"

she said through sobs

"Calliope!"

"Don't call me that you don't have the right to call me that anymore Callie hurtfully snapped"

"Callie please I don't want to leave you while you are like this"

"It's to fucking late for caring now isn't it"

"Callie I'm so so sorry"

"GET OUT"

Callie yelled back with that Arizona said her goodbyes and told Callie how much she loved her and left the apartment.

Once checked into her hotel Arizona got herself ready for a shower she felt really dirty.

"How could I do something like this to the woman I love, my wife what have i done she thought to herself"

Once in the shower Arizona scrubbed and scrubbed every inch of her body until she was almost bleeding

"oh my god what have I done she sobbed over and over again"

Callie decided she needed to try and get some sleep she curled up in bed she looked around hating the quietness of the apartment, this is what she loved most about coming home after a long shift, night time snuggling up to her telling each other about their day and getting down and dirty and it wasn't helping that she could smell Arizona's perfume on the pillows she grabbed Arizona's pillow and hugged it tight while she cried the night away tossing and turning throughout the night and images playing though her mind when she found out her wife cheated.

Before they both knew it, it was time to get up and face the long day ahead of them, Arizona decided to call in sick and told Owen she would be in a little later to pick up some paper work, she wasn't ready to face the music and all the rumours, which really weren't rumours they were true she cheated on her wife. Callie was struggling to get out of bed when Sofia came bounding in yelling

"Mami, Momma we play?"

Jumping on the bed noticing Arizona's absence Sofia asked Callie

"Where's Momma?"

"Momma had to go to go help some tiny human real early this morning"

"Mami why you sad?"

Picking up the vibe from Callie that something was wrong scooping the little girl up in her arms and giving her big kisses,

"I'm ok baby nothing for you to worry about, how about we have a little lay in then we get up and get ready to go to the hospital"

"yay we can see Momma!"

"Yes Mija you can see Momma"

Walking through the hospital doors Sofia asked to go see her Momma,

"Baby Momma is busy saving tiny humans remember, you can see her later"

But truth be told Callie wasn't sure if she could face Arizona anytime soon. Callie dropped Sofia off at day care wishing her daughter a fantastic day and telling her she will see her at lunch saying goodbye to her daughter with a big hug and kiss off she went to face the very long day ahead of her, as she walked the halls of the hospital she could sense the stares and whispers going on, she made her way to the coffee cart for a much needed coffee.

Once addressing her roster and checking on post op patients Callie let her staff know if she was needed she will be in her office catching up on paper work. Callie sat down at her desk flicking through some files, looking up she noticed the family photo on her desk of Sofia, Arizona and herself from a few months ago from when they had visited the zoo, Callie picked up the photo rubbing her fingers over the picture tears slowly dripping down her face, she was bought out of her trance by the sound of her pager going off, requesting that she was needed in the peds ward.

"Great, that's all I bloody need"

Hoping off the elevator she spots Karev and that bitch Lauren Boswell talking at the doctors station, Callie suddenly seen red, she was furious she stormed towards the pair yelling out.

"You stupid bitch

Which got Karev's and Lauren's attention,

"How dare you, how fucking dare you?"

"Woah Torres calm down"

"Stay the fuck out of it Karev, this has nothing to do with you"

Turning her attention back to Lauren

"why did you take advantage of my wife, my freaking wife? For god sakes! Do you always go around fucking up marriages? Did you even to stop to think what you were doing?"

She yelled at Lauren, Lauren stood there shocked as people started to gather around and watch the show.

"Jesus we have a child together did you think about that?" you stupid home wrecking bitch, you took advantage of someone so venerable at the moment and how dare you!"

"Well if I recall last night, Lauren spoke so proud, I wasn't the only one in that on call room and correct me if I'm wrong? It takes two to tango and Arizona was just as much into it as I was, Lauren smugly said"

"You FUCKING DIRTY SLUT! Yelled Callie and lunched herself towards Lauren grabbing her ready to take swing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to all the people that have been following this story, I'm only new at this FanFicton writing so please bare with me while I'm getting the hang of it. But please leave me a review and let me know what you think or any ideas you might have I'm really open to positive criticism, Thank you.

Chapter 3

Arizona was hoping off the elevator when she heard the commotion up ahead, she quickly ran up to the group, grapping Callie's arm from behind before she could lay a hand on Lauren. Callie was in such a rage she didn't know who was stopping her punch but she didn't care, pushing the person behind her away without even looking at them, she sent Arizona flying across the ground.

Callie heard the yelp of the person she just flung,

"Oh my god Arizona"

She turned around, stuck in her place as she couldn't believe what she had just done. Lauren went to run towards Arizona to help her when Callie pushed her out of the way.

"Oh no you don't bitch! She is my wife, not some toy or game for you to play with"

Callie quickly ran towards Arizona skidding on the floor next to her wife, reaching out her hand towards Arizona's face stroking her cheek,

"Sweetie I'm so sorry"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't even know it was you behind me"

"It's ok Callie, I'm fine"

"You're not fine"

"Honestly Callie, I'm fine"

Even though Callie hated what Arizona had done to their family, she still loved and cared for her and would never intentionally hurt Arizona in anyway. Callie leant in giving Arizona a hug whispering

"I'm so sorry sweetie"

Callie finally broke the hug,

"Come on let's get you up and we'll go to your office"

Lauren came over trying to intervene

"Arizona, oh my god are you ok?"

"Does she look ok?" Callie snapped telling her to fuck off and mind her own business

"Arizona" Lauren said again

"I'm fine Lauren, can you please just go" Arizona told Lauren

"Arizona but"

"Honestly Lauren I'm fine, I don't need your help you've done enough just go" pleading with Lauren to leave before she pissed off Callie even more.

With that Callie helped Arizona off the floor and headed towards her office, Once in Arizona's office Callie helped Arizona lay on the couch and pulling up a chair next to the couch for herself to sit on.

"Callie, I think we really need to talk"

"Arizona please not now, this isn't the time or place I'm tired, my head is spinning and I'm not ready to talk about it"

Callie picked up Arizona's hand giving her a soft kiss on the palm asking her if she needed anything.

"No I'm fine, you should probably go you've probably got lots of work to do"

" I just want to make sure your alright, look Arizona I'm sorry I hurt you like that and i would never intentionally hurt you, I hope you know that right? And I know I was a bit crazy out there, but she had it coming"

"Callie please stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be apologizing and yes you were a tad crazy but you have every right to be"

"Look Callie, I've messed up so bad and"

Arizona was interrupted with a knock on her office door,

"For goodness sakes" Callie snapped "What now"

"Callie it's Owen, I need to see you in my office now"

"Alright I'll be right there"

"Um I better go, this isn't going to good, you sure your ok?"

"Please Callie I'm fine, stop worry you better go"

Walking towards the door Callie spoke,

"I know we need to talk, but I need some time but I promise we will talk soon."

Once Lauren seen Callie leave Arizona's office she made her way towards the door giving it gentle knock and letting herself in,

"Arizona we need to talk" Lauren said.

"Not now Lauren please, as you can see my marriage is falling apart and I'm hurting, I've fucked up everything good in my life, so no we don't need to talk"

"Arizona, come on you and I both know we have a thing, it's hard to explain a connection a spark and I know you can feel it too."

"Look Lauren, we are nothing never will be it was a huge mistake on my behalf a mistake I'll regret for the rest of my life. I don't know what I was thinking I wasn't thinking, I have a beautiful wife and daughter at home or possible ex wife now, but that doesn't matter I love Callie and always will so please Lauren just get out" Arizona said on the verge of tears.

Back in Owen office Callie and Owen were speaking about the incident that occurred in the ped's ward,

"Callie I don't know what is going on between you and Dr Robbins, but it can't happen here, you can't just go around abusing people or causing them physical harm, it's not on. With that kind of behaviour you could be fired"

Callie just shrugged and said "well that couldn't be the worst thing in my life right now" she began to cry.

"Look Callie, I think you need to have a few days off, so I'm saying I don't want to see you around this hospital until next week, you understand?"

Callie nodded

"I'm letting you off lightly, so go get that beautiful daughter of yours and go home Callie"

Callie reached out and gave Owen a hug thanking him. Callie made her way down to the day care to pick up Sofia, once at the day care she watched her daughter play with her best friend Zola through the window, Sofia noticed her Mami looking through the window, and excitedly yelled out "Mami" Callie walked in,

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"We are playing princesses"

"You both look like beautiful princess" Callie took out her phone and took a picture of Sofia and Zola playing she sent a copy to Meredith with a quick note "our beautiful princesses"

"Sofia baby, do you want to say goodbye too Zola, because you get an early mark we are going to home have some lunch and snuggle up on the couch and watch whatever you like"

"Yay can we please watch Lilo and Stitch" asked Sofia

"Anything you want Mija" Callie replied

Sofia then ran up to Zola giving her a big cuddle, while Callie gathered Sofia's things.

Arizona was still laying on the couch staring into space thinking about the last couple of days and thinking how she tends to fix her mistakes, letting out a frustrated scream she stands up collects her bag and heads down to the day care to see Sofia.

Once at the day care the staff informed Arizona that Callie took Sofia home around half an hour ago

"God damn it Callie" she said out aloud maybe a little too loud.

Arizona gets out her phone to ring Callie, forgetting that Callie wants time and space, but at this present time she doesn't care all she wants is to see Sofia, but Callie doesn't answer. Arizona leaves a message telling Callie she really needs to see Sofia and without thinking she sarcastically says "My daughter Callie our daughter Callie I have a right to see her whenever I want" hanging up the phone she regrets what she had just said slamming her palm against her forehead.

Callie and Sofia are at home now snuggled up on the couch watching Lilo and Stitch when Callie's phone rings again, picking it up she notices Arizona's name flashing on the screen once again she decides to turn her phone off.

"Mami, when will Momma be home? I miss her, I haven't seen her all day"

Callie sighs "I don't know baby"

"I hope Momma comes home real soon" Sofia said smiling return her attention back to the movie.

Back at the hotel Arizona leaves another text message.

"Please Calliope I really need to see Sofia, please just give me that, I know I've fucked up so bad but I need to see her and knowing Sofia she's probably wondering where I am... Love A xxx"

Several hours have passed and Callie is trying to put Sofia to bed, but Sofia doesn't want to have any part in it chucking the biggest tantrum screaming that she wants her Momma.

"Me don't want to go to bed me want Momma"

"Momma, Momma" Sofia cried out.

Callie was starting to get frustrated" Momma isn't here Mija and I don't know when she will be back, so please be a good girl and go to bed for Mami"

"Momma, Momma" the little girl continued to cry out.

Knowing that her daughter will pass out very soon, Callie leans down and kisses her forehead

"Mami loves you Mija" walking out of her daughter's room, knowing her daughter to well Sofia was out like a light within a few minutes.

Arizona was pacing her hotel room after finishing a bottle and a half of wine, her head was swimming not knowing what to do, feeling a bit tipsy and not thinking she picks up her bag and decides to go see her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once at the apartment she didn't know whether she should knock or just leave, finding the courage Arizona knocks on the apartment door. Callie jumped from her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on the door, she looked at the clock noticing it was 9:15 at night

"How the hell could this be" Callie thought to herself.

Callie opened the door to find Arizona standing there,

"Arizona what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Sofia, since you're not answering any off my calls, so here I am" Arizona said walking into the apartment her home.

"Arizona do you realise what time it is? If you did you would know Sofia is sound asleep and have you been drinking?"

"I don't care I just want to see my daughter"

"Well I do care and your daughter is asleep and I'm not waking her and when you're in that state you're defiantly not going near her" Callie was beyond angry now.

"I'm fine Calliope, it's not like I'm going to hurt MY DAUGHTER, MY DAUGHTER!

"That's it Arizona I've heard and had enough, you need to get out."

"She's my daughter too and you can't stop me from seeing her" Arizona breaks down crying.

"Look Arizona, I'm not saying she isn't yours, now isn't the time and I've had a really long day and all I want to do is go to bed, so can you please leave Arizona please" Callie now begging.

"No Calliope!"

"I want to see Sofia, give her a kiss goodnight"

Callie's is furious "Arizona, I'm not going to ask you again GET THE FUCK OUT!

"Fine you win this time but I'm not going anywhere till I see Sofia, so if that means waiting outside of our apartment door until you both come out I will, but remember Callie I love you and Sofia ,more than anything and I'm not going to give up ever." With that Arizona walked out of the apartment slamming the door on the way out making her point.

Staying true to word Arizona slid down the wall outside the apartment determined to wait this out but she didn't know if it was just the affect of alcohol taking over now. She could hear the sobs of Callie crying on the other side of the door, she just wanted to run back in the apartment and hold her tight.

Callie got herself ready for bed, she was so drained from the last couple days, getting herself in bed Callie's head was running wild with thoughts, after lying there for hours tossing and turning she finally cried herself to sleep.

Arizona was still outside the apartment door on the floor she slowly drifted off to sleep the effects of the alcohol and the tuff few days she has been through taking its toll.

Waking early the next morning, Sofia came bounding into her mother's room"

"Momma, Momma" she yelled excited to see Arizona waking Callie up.

"Morning Mami" the little girls said going over to give her Mami a big hug.

"Where's Momma?"

With a sigh Callie said " Momma had to go to the hospital real early this morning but she said to tell you that she loves you and she also to me to give you a huge bear hug and lots of tickles" she said while tickling her daughter trying to cheer her daughter up because of Arizona's absence.

Outside the apartment door Arizona slowly came too, feeling a little worse for wear, she stretched out her body was aching all over especially were her prosthetic sat she winched in pain trying to get up and walk it off, but she couldn't get up just yet her head spun she had the worst hangover, but she was determined to stick by her word and stay put until she seen Sofia, knowing Callie would soon have to leave the apartment to go to work.

"Hey Mija, why don't we get up and dressed and go have breakfast out for a special treat then we can go and have a play at the park and maybe if your good we can have some ice cream, how does that sound?"she asked her daughter knowing fresh air might do her some good.

"YAY" Sofia yelled while bouncing on the bed.

Half an hour later they were ready to leave, walking out the door first Sofia spotted Arizona sitting on the floor.

"Momma, Momma" they little girl screamed full of excitement jumping Arizona's lap giving her big hugs and kisses.

"Oh Momma, I've missed you so much"

"I know baby, and I'm sorry and I've missed you so much too and remember I love you to infinity and beyond" kissing her daughter's cheek.

Callie was surprised to see Arizona there.

"Momma, why you sit outside?"

Arizona trying to think quick on her feet " You know what baby, Momma was so silly, she lost her keys and didn't want to wake you or Mami up so early so I waited outside.

Sofia laughed "Your silly Momma" causing Arizona too laugh Arizona thankful of the closeness of her daughter at this present time.

Arizona looked up at Callie saying "Good morning"

Callie replied smugly "I was hoping so" she wasn't in the mood for Arizona's tactics after the crap she pulled last night.

Callie interrupted Sofia and Arizona talking away

"Baby, I think it might rain opening the door back up, so how about you quickly go and get your rain coat and go to the potty quickly" knowing this would distract her daughter for a little while she had a quick word to Arizona.

Once Sofia was out of sight. "Calliope could you please help me get up off this floor? It's not all that comfortable" laughed Arizona.

"Well know one asked you to stay here all night did they?" Callie said helping Arizona to her feet.

"Like I said I wasn't leaving until I seen Sofia"

"Look Arizona, I know she's your daughter and I'm not going to deny you that but I need space, that's all I'm asking for is space so know turning up late drunk at my door pulling the shit you did last night, no phone calls just space" Callie said

"Callie" Arizona said

"No Arizona I'm making the rules, as I've got a few day off work, Sofia will not be at day care, so when she's back at day care you can see her whenever you want but for the next couple of days you need to stay away" she firmly told her wife.

"Come on Callie, that's not fair" Arizona said.

"What you did too our family, that's not fair" Callie spat out with venom in her voice.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated, did you think of us then? Because if you did we wouldn't be in this mess."

"l love that girl with all my heart and I want to see her everyday"

"And you can, but not for a few days, then we can work something out and that's how it's going to be with no "but Callie this isn't fair", remember Arizona you did this not us" said Callie.

Arizona dropped her head in shame tears starting to fall with the realisation of what she has done, she has messed up her life and family and poor Sofia will be the one that has to suffer because she was selfish.

"But right now Arizona you need to go home because right now and no offence I will always think your beautiful but right now you look like crap, go home have a shower have something to eat and rest you leg" Callie said with a caring tone.

Arizona knew were Callie was coming from if she felt this shit she must look like it.

Sofia came bounding out "Ready let's go me hungry, Momma come to? We get breakfast and play in park"

Arizona looked at Callie sadly knowing that she would have to let her daughter down, Scooping the little girl up in her arms.

"You know what baby I would love to more than anything to go with you and Mami but I have to go back to work, I'm sorry but I promise I will make it up to you, how about some day soon we have a Sofia and Momma day and we will go to the zoo."

"Yay the zoo, I love the zoo" said the little girl.

Arizona gave her daughter a big hug and the biggest kiss.

"Ok my little princess, Momma has to go but I love you to infinity and beyond" handing her daughter back to Callie wishing them both a good day, as Arizona was about to walk off

"Momma, Momma one more kiss" called out her daughter.

Arizona turned around and gave Sofia another hug and kiss.

"I love you Momma"

"I love you too baby"

"Momma what about kisses and hugs for Mami?"Asked their daughter.

The wife's looked at each other uncomfortably not knowing what to do, but deep down inside both of them they really wanted to give each other a deep long kiss, taking the chance Arizona stroked Callie's face leaning in giving her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips neither one of them wanting to break the contact both had small tears running down their cheeks, Arizona pulled back breaking the contact looking into Callie's eyes wiping away the stray tear from Callie's face telling her that she loved her with another quick kiss for her daughter she said her goodbyes once again and off she went.

Arizona made her way back to the hotel since she didn't have to be at work until later that afternoon, arriving to her room she decided to tidy up a bit as her room was a mess and she didn't take advantage of the room service. Once the room was tidy she headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower still feeling the effects of her hangover, looking at herself in the mirror she agreed with Callie, she did look like shit and certainly felt like it she carefully removed her prosthetic and carefully hoped to the shower as she didn't have her crutches, one in the shower she was loving the feeling of the hot water running down her body it almost made her feel numb. Hoping out of the shower was a struggle she really needed her crutches and since she couldn't drive she thought about texting Callie to bring the ones from home as she knew she would need them as her prosthetic was killing her and she needed to keep off it for a few hours before work.

Once dressed in a dressing gown she slowly made her way to the bed picking up her phone starring at it thinking should I message Callie after 20 minutes she built up the courage to text Callie.

"Hey Cal, I know I need to give you space, but I really need your help. My prosthetic is really troubling me and I don't have my crutches, I was wondering if you could please do me a huge favour and bring my ones from home over to the hotel for me? I'm sorry I ask this of you Love A xxx

Callie and Sofia were at the park, with Sofia playing with her new friends she had just met playing in the sandpit, Callie was in her own little world when she received a text, picking up her phone noticing Arizona's name on the screen she sighed and mumbling "So much for space"

Reading the text Callie was a little worried as Arizona is not one to ask for help.

Callie replied "Hey, I'm just at the park with Sofia give me a bit and I will drop by, what is your room number?

Receiving the text Arizona replied back "Thank you so much, I really am thankful, room number is 105 I'm on the 3rd floor, thanks again Love A xxx

Callie decided to give Meredith a call to see if she could watch Sofia for a bit while she goes and see's Arizona. Picking up the phone

"Hi Callie, How are you?" Asked Meredith.

"I'm alright, as good as I can be at the moment just taking each day as it comes I guess."

Meredith told Callie how sorry she was and said if she needed anything at all to let her know.

"Actually that's why I'm ringing I have a huge favour to ask, I was wondering if you could watch Sofia for a bit? I have to take Arizona her crutches and I don't want to take Sofia with me as she's at a hotel, Sofia thinks she's at work" Callie sighed.

"Yeah that's fine, like I said if you need anything don't be afraid to ask, Sofia here might help me out a bit with Zola, she has been getting a little jealous of Bailey and is being pretty full on and Zola would love having Sofia here."

"Thank you so much, well we are just at the park so I'll quickly drop by home and pick up the crutches and drop on by in say 20 minutes"

"Yeah that's perfect, I'll see you both then" Meredith said

Callie thanked Meredith again before hanging up.

Callie called Sofia over, Sofia came running over.

"Yeah Mami?"

"Baby we have to go"

"Awww" said the little girl "but I was having so much fun"

"I know baby but Mami has to go quickly do something real important, so I was thinking that you could go have a little play with Zola, how does that sound?"

"Yaaaay Zola" she waved goodbye to her new friends while Callie packed up their belongings.

"Baby, we have to quickly stop by home to pick something up, the we will go to Meredith's"

"Okay Mami, lets go"

Once at the apartment Callie got Arizona's crutches and a few things she might like.

"Mija are you ready?"

"Yes Mami" well come on then lets go

"Mami" the little girl asked

"Why do you have Momma's sticks?" Sofia couldn't say crutches so she just called them sticks.

"Momma is busy at work and she really need then ok lets go" hurrying her daughter out the door.

Arriving at Meredith's and knocking on the door, Meredith opened the door with Zola excitedly standing beside her, Zola ran up to Sofia and gave her a big hug.

"Sofia Baby, Mami will be back real soon come give me a hug" Sofia ran back to her mother to give her a hug

"I love you Mami" said the little girl.

"And I love you too princess, be good for Meredith."

"I will" Sofia said with a smile and with that the two best friends ran off to play.

"Thanks again Meredith"

"Oh my pleasure"

"Well I shouldn't be too long"

Meredith gave Callie a hug and they say their goodbyes. Callie hoped back in the car and quickly texted Arizona.

"Hey, I'm on my way just give me about 10 minutes"

Almost asleep Arizona receives Callie's text and quickly replies.

"No worries, I've left the door unlocked so just come on in, I will be in the bedroom, thanks again love A xxx"

On the way to the hotel Callie thought to herself was she doing the right thing by taking the crutches to Arizona, she then thought to herself she would never make Arizona suffer in pain she still cared for wife and still loved her more than anything she would always love Arizona no matter what she'd done, she was really her first true love, yeah she loved George and Erica but nothing compared to love she had for Arizona.

Once at the hotel Callie paced in front of the door, telling herself she can do this finally building up the courage she knocked, not getting an answer she let herself in. Walking around the room she placed the crutches by the lounge and made her way to the bedroom she walked in to find Arizona she suddenly gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her, a sleeping Arizona wearing her blue silky dressing gown which was reviling a pretty nice sight.

"Stop it Callie" she said to herself a rush ran through her body seeing her wife like that made her thump laying there looking so sexy. "My god Callie, stop it" she said to herself again.

She went to leave the room when Arizona stirred waking up, she quickly covered herself.

"Callie, I'm sorry I must have drifted off"

"It's ok, um I um left the crutches by the lounge, I'll just go get them for you" a very flustered Callie said.

Callie returned with the crutches placing them next to Arizona who now was perched up sitting on the side of the bed.

"Thank you so much Callie, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It's fine" Callie said looking down when she noticed how sore, red and tender Arizona's stump looked.

"Arizona can I please have a look at your" nodding towards the stump.

"Um, um yeah ok" Arizona said with nerves.

Callie kneeled down on the ground in front of Arizona gently rubbing the stump, both girls suddenly feeling the heat rise in both of their bodies, Callie looked up at Arizona to make sure it was ok to continue massaging the stump, Arizona nodded and Callie continued to massage.

They made light talk about Sofia when Arizona left out a soft moan, Callie looked up at Arizona smiling.

"Feeling any better?" asked Callie.

"It feels amazing, so much better, you've got the hands and finger of god" Arizona shyly said.

"So I've been told" Callie said smiling.

Callie continued to massage when she felt Arizona's hands drape over her shoulders, Callie continued to massage for a few more minutes before looking up at Arizona seeing the pleasure on her face. They finally made eye contact with each other the heat in their body slowly rising to another notch their bodies aching to be close to each other, unable to contain themselves any longer they both leaned in to one another capturing each other's lips in a hot passionate kiss. Arizona knew she had to let Callie take the lead, not breaking the kiss Callie hoped up from the ground pushing Arizona back on the bed still engaged passion both girls hands start to roam each other's bodies frantically wanting to be close they let out moans of pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Just a quick note to say thank you to all the readers that have been following my story, as some of you are aware I'm new at this fan fiction writing so please bare with me while I develop my writing skill even further and hopefully make the story more enjoyable. Also I would really appreciate if you would review just to let me know what you think or any ideas you might have and I'm also totally open to positive criticism.

And another thing: All television shows, characters, songs and other copyrighted material I might refer don't belong to me they are the properties of the respectfully owner as I only write this fan fic for my own enjoyment and for others to read and don't intend to gain anything out of this experience. Thank you I hope you enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 5

Callie stops all of a sudden looking at Arizona

"I can't do this" she gets up and heads to the door

"Callie wait" Arizona yells after her wife.

"I've got to go, I need to pick up Sofia"

With that Callie leave the hotel room, Once outside the room Callie leans against the wall " Callie you stupid girls, what are doing" she rambled in Spanish hitting her hand against her forehead "Stupid, Stupid" she repeats over and over again.

Arizona sat on the lounge the tears flowing rapidly "oh my god, what have I done? I've fucked up everything that's what I've done ruined everything" her cries getting harder.

Callie makes her way over to Meredith's the scene of just happened playing over and over in her head, she wanted Arizona so bad but she kept on picturing Lauren in her head touching Arizona in all the right places that she only knew where to touch to make her scream a squirm in delight that's why she had to stop. While driving a song come on the radio "How appropriate" Callie thought

It was Poison by Groove Coverage

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins, you're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Callie sang along to the song then all of a sudden she burst out crying "Why do I love her so much, why can't I just stop loving her"

Arriving at Meredith's Callie sat in the car trying to compose herself looking into the mirror fixing up her makeup it was obvious she had been crying but she didn't want Sofia to see her like this with a sigh she hoped out of the car and made her way to the front door knocking she was greeted by Meredith.

"Hey Callie, come in are you ok?"

Before she could reply Sofia came bounding up to her hugging her leg.

"Mami, your back I've missed you"

Picking up her daughter "I've missed you too baby"

"Hey Sof, why don't you get Zola and you both wash up and I will make you both some lunch"

"Ok Medith" the little girl said running aways.

"Thank you once again Meredith"

"My pleasure, come on in have a seat would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please I would love one a very strong one if you don't mind"

"It's fine, how about we go sit in the kitchen while I make the girls some lunch too"

Callie followed Meredith into the kitchen taking a seat on the stool.

"Callie you look miserable, so I'm going to get straight to the point, what happened when you went and seen Arizona?"

"Oh Meredith" is all Callie could say putting her hands over her face, then Callie decided to bite the bullet"

"I um I almost slept with Arizona" Callie dropped her head down in shame.

"Oh I see" is all Meredith said.

"She was laying there asleep, she looked so peaceful and sexy and oh my god what did I do? I wasn't thinking I don't want to give Arizona false hopes because I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive and forget just yet"

"So what your telling me is you decided to go over to her a jump her bones while she was asleep?" Meredith said in a joking manner.

"No, it wasn't like that you perve" Callie laughed back.

"Arizona woke up and I noticed how sore her stump looked so I had a look at it and gave it a massage and it felt so good I felt like I had my wife back and I let passion take over we started to kiss and I pushed her down on the bed and I just couldn't get pictures of Bitch Boswell out of my head so I pulled back and stopped, I left her there with no explanation I just left"

Meredith nodded

"So what happens now?"

"Honestly I don't know, I don't know anything anymore but I do know I have to keep it together for Sofia, she shouldn't have to suffer over this stupid mess, she already is in away she's been missing Arizona so much asking for her all the time, I just don't know what to do" Callie said sadly

Sofia and Zola came running in sitting down at Zola's princess table and chairs Meredith walks over putting a plate in front off each girl and then handing them a sippy cup full of milk each.

"Hey Cal, I was thinking how about I take Sofia for the night so you can have some you time?"

"Meredith I couldn't possible ask that of you, you've already got her hands full with Bailey and Zola"

"I offered remember, we will be fine and Derek will be home tonight to help out and Sofia can borrow some of Zola's clothes, you go home rest or whatever have you time."

"Gee thanks Meredith i really appreciate this" giving Meredith a hug and thanking her.

"I hear a few people from work are going to Joe's tonight for drinks maybe you should text Christina see if she's going."

"Yeah I don't know about going out and drowning my sorrows, I have so much to do at home I never knew it would be this hard having Sofia on my own but I wouldn't change it for the world" Callie smiled looking over at her daughter.

Callie walked over to Sofia

"Hey baby, how would you like to have a sleep over with Zola tonight"

"Yay, please you sleep too" asked the little girl

"No baby maybe another time because Mami has to go home and do all the boring stuff like laundry, cleaning and food shopping" Callie said giving her daughter on the cheek.

"Ok that's sorted then" Meredith said

"Baby, Mami is going home now, so you be on your best behaviour for Meredith and Derek and I will she you first thing tomorrow morning ok, I love you" giving her daughter a big and kiss.

"Me love you too, bye Mami"

"Ok that's me then, so thanks again Meredith if you have any troubles please don't hesitate to call me ok"

"We will be fine, but if anything happens I'll call ok" reaching in a hugging Callie

"Bye baby, bye Zola have fun" blowing the girls a kiss.

Arizona had been at work for the last few hours she was so distant and snappy with every one, Karev came and stood next to her at the nurses station looking on while she flipped through a chart.

"Karev, do you want something or are you just going to stand there and stare all day, didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare" she looked up realising what she had just said and apologised I wasn't thinking I'm sorry.

"It's ok, no offence" Karev just shugged the comment off.

"Sooooo did you want something?"

"Um when your done in surgery I was wondering do you want to go to Joe's for a drink?"

"Are you hitting on me Karev, asking me on a date?" Arizona said with a grin.

"Oh god know, dude your like my sister, I just thought it would be nice for you to relax a bit that's all"

"So now your calling me an uptight bitch now huh, I get it" Arizona replied jokingly

"No not at all, ok maybe sometimes" he laughed

"Alright then just a couple of drinks, i"ll be done in a few hours so I'll met you in the lockers around 7:30 pm"

"Yeah sweet, I'll see you then" of they both went in their different directions.

Callie just got home from the shops picking up some essentials for her and Sofia to get them through next couple days, she un packed it all and went put some laundry on putting some music on at the same time hoping it would cheer her up a bit music was her thing she loved it, it always had a calming effect on her. She then started to tidy up a bit, once the laundry was done and house was clean she looked up at the clock noticing it was only 7:25pm she decided to text Christina to see what she was up to see didn't feel like sitting in the apartment all by herself

"Hey Christina, what are you up to?"

Christina smiled when receiving the text and quickly replied back

"Nothing much sole sister, was thinking about hitting Joe's for a couple drinks, you want to come?"

Callie received Christina's text and texted back.

"I was thinking about staying in but stuff it a couple drink won't hurt, I'll meet you at the front of Joe's about 8:15pm"

"Yeah sounds good, see you then my soul sister lol"

Callie quickly went to go and get ready..


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **sorry guys this has taken me a few days to put up the next chapter I've been full on busy with work and other commitments, but with that said I hope you enjoy this chapter it can only turn out good or bad for the girls please review to let me know what you think enjoy.

Chapter 6

Arizona and Alex made their way to Joe's once inside it was cramped with people and so loud, Joe had a band playing tonight. Arizona and Alex made their way to the bar as Christina walked in she noticed Arizona and Alex ordering a tray off drink, she walked outside to wait for Callie thinking to herself

"Shit, Shit roller girl is her"

Callie walked up to her "What the hell are you rambling woman?"

"Hey my soul sister" reaching in giving Callie a hug

"Hey, but what's with the whole soul sister thing?"

"It's new and I like it, plus it suits you" giving Callie her best smile.

"Right-o and Christina stop smiling like that you don't smile, you're freaking me out. What's happening to you?"

"Just happy to see you, that's all"

"Shut up you dork, let's get a drink" Callie laughed.

Taking the lead Christina pointed to an empty table far across the other side off the room.

"How about you quickly go swop that table before anyone else does and I'll bring us back a tray off drinks so we don't have to move for awhile, my shout"

"If you're offering, sweet see you soon" Callie made her way to the table taking in the band.

Christina made her way to the bar she spotted Arizona and Alex far, far away on the other side

"Hey Joe" she greeted the barman busy tonight huh? Can we please have a bottle of red wine, 4 beers and 6 shot's please?"

Joe set of to gather the drinks, she watched Arizona and Alex from the bar when Joe came back with the drinks.

"There you go love" Joe smiled

"Thanks, just put it on my account" Christina told the friendly barman

"Will do, enjoy your night"

"Thanks, we will"

Christina made her way back to the table were Callie was waiting

"Geez Christina, got enough? I said I'm only here for a couple of drinks"

"Oh suck it up princess, the night is young but we must start off with some shots"

"Fuck it, let's do this" Callie said

"That's my girl" Christina said giving Callie a high 5

They downed two shots each then started on the beers, somehow I think we're in for a big night Callie thought to herself.

On the other side of the bar Arizona and Alex were having a party off their own when a pretty, tall dirty blonde hair girl made her way up to them.

"Hey I'm Jess, mind if I join you both pulling up a stool?" offering them both a beer.

They chatted for awhile before so went back to the bar to grab some shots, coming back they downed two shoots each and talked a bit more she was also paying special attention to Arizona.

"Well guys, I've got to go and join the band back on stage but when I'm done I'll come back and have another beer and say goodbye" Jess said smiling at Arizona before she left.

"Dude, she's so hot for you and an added bonus she's smoking hot" Alex said

"Well it's not going to happen for starters as I'm a married woman and still in love with Callie, so can you please just leave it?"

Alex and Arizona sat back and watched the band, Jess was one of the singers and was on the electric guitar.

"Damn she sure knows how to rock it and I bet she knows how to rock it in the bedroom" Alex laughed.

Arizona gave him the stare

"What, I was just saying" Alex shrugged

"Well if you think she's that hot why don't you give it ago?"

"One it's not me she wants, she only has eyes for you and two I'm happy with Jo now"

Both parties continued to drink the night away, chatting amongst themselves and watching the band, once the band had stopped playing Jess made her way back to Arizona and Alex stooping by the bar to grab some beers.

"Hey again, thought you might be thirsty so I bought some drinks, the three made small talk between themselves.

Back over with Callie and Christina still chatting away

"Well I might duck to the toilet and get one last beer for us each before I have to go" Callie said.

"How about you go to the toilet while I grab the beers?" Christina jumped in.

"Nah it's fine, I'll grab them we don't want to lose our table plus you've bought all the other drinks so please let me" Callie said.

Christina shrugged "If you say so" knowing she couldn't win this battle.

Once finished in the toilet Callie made her way to the bar she ordered the beers, while waiting for Joe to return she noticed her wife over the other side off the room she watched on for a minute she knew she was with Alex but didn't know who the chick was rubbing Arizona's arm, she decided she had seen enough before storming over towards her wife, Christina was watching Callie when she noticed Callie was on the move towards were Arizona and Alex were sitting.

"Shit,shit" Christina said to herself getting up trying to stop Callie but it was too late.

The group of three were still chatting Jess still touching Arizona's arm when Alex noticed the site of an angry Callie storming there way, Jess and Arizona were chatting when Alex cleared his throat trying to warn Arizona by nodding his head towards Arizona but it was too late.

Arizona spun around on her chair.

"Oh Callie, hey" Arizona spat out nervously

"Don't, oh hey Callie me" Callie said angrily

She then looked at Jess placing out her hand for the younger woman to shake,

"Hey I'm Callie by the way and you are?"

"Oh hey, Jess is the name nice to meet you I'm here with the band" she said with a smile

"Of course you are" Callie said under her breath.

"She's pretty hot isn't she?" Callie said pointing towards Arizona

Jess looked stunned lost for words.

"Yeah pity she has a wife" Callie said smartly

"Oh yeah" Jess replied

"Yep she does, sorry did I introduce myself I can't remember?"

"Yeah, you did" Jess said

"Callie, can you stop it please?" Arizona whispered

Christina and Alex watched on thinking this isn't going to be good.

"Here let me introduce myself again just in case you forgot, Hey I'm Callie, Arizona's wife" Callie said smugly.

"Callie" Arizona begged

"What's wrong Arizona" Callie said.

"I'm sorry Callie, I didn't know" before Callie cut Jess off before she could say any more.

"That's ok not your fault, Arizona loves the ladies and all the attention, she doesn't care she's married she still screws around did she tell you that's? Of course not" Callie laughed

Jess was starting to feel very uncomfortable and didn't like they way Callie was speaking about Arizona yeah maybe they had problem but this wasn't the time or place for it.

Christina stepped in trying to calm Callie down,

"Come on Cal, let's go home you've had a big night and had far too much to drink, come on let's go" grabbing a hold of Callie arm

"No Christina, I need to finish what I was saying" pulling her arm out of Christina's grip.

"Now where was I, oh that's right"

That's when Arizona got up to go and leave as she was almost on the verge of tears, Callie grabbed Arizona by the arm and told her to sit as she needed to hear what she was about to say.

"Torres back off, just let her go" Alex said to Callie

"Back off Karev, not your concern as Callie continued to talk.

"So that right, Jess was it? Did my beautiful wife tell you she likes to sleep around or about the daughter she has at home? or um let me think, this is one of her favourite place to pick up the chick's because this is where we first meet she kissed me over in that bathroom over there"

"Callie, please stop it" Arizona begged

"Why Arizona, does the truth hurt?"

Arizona now was in tears and they had a crowd of on lookers.

"You know what Jess" Callie turning her attention back to Jess

"You can have her, she's all yours, I'm down were done and I'm outta here" Callie said walking out off the bar.

"Callie stop, please wait" Arizona said amongst the tears but Callie continued walking so Arizona gave chase after her out off the bar.

"Callie please stop" Arizona said still crying.

Callie stooped and turned around to face her wife, it hurt her to see Arizona like this but she only had herself to blame.

"What now, didn't I make myself clear back there"

"Callie please don't do this, we were just talking nothing was happening we just were talking" Arizona said through the tears.

"Yeah, while she was stroking your arm which you didn't stop and didn't seem to mind" Callie laughed bitterly

"I promise you, nothing was happening I love you and only you and your all there is for me, please Callie, I love you" Arizona begged

Callie laughed again bitterly "It's too late for that like I said were done, no more it's over"

"No, I won't let this happen, what do you want from me? What can I do? Because I'm not going to give up on us like that" Arizona cried.

"It's too late Arizona, like I said I lost you the real you a long time ago in the woods" now Callie was trying to fight the tears.

"Look Arizona I'm sorry it had to come to this but I can't do this anymore man I love you more than anything I do and probably always will, what we had was something special once in a life time, but I can't do this it's not fair on our daughter so I have to do what's best and put her first before my heart and head. Were done, no more" with that Callie turned around and walked off in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **well I guess it's not how we all wanted it to turn out but hopefully these girls can sort out their difference and be together soon or will it be too late. Remember please review

Chapter 7

Christina went to follow Callie quickly stooping by Arizona giving her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Give her time and space, I'm sure she'll come around"

Christina said sincerely, she hated what Arizona did to Callie but she had been in the same position with Owen but she learnt to forgive because she knew Owen and her were meant to be together and she knows these things take time, she knew Callie and Arizona defiantly were meant to be they were the golden couple everyone wanted to be like them they've been through so much but always came out stronger in the end and hopefully will again this time.

Alex walked over to Arizona and put his arm around her drawing her in for a cuddle, kissing the top of her head.

"How about I take you back to mine and you can crash there the night" he said.

"No, it's fine, I'll just get a taxi and go back to the hotel" she wiped the still falling tears away.

"I just want to be alone, but thanks anyway and thank you for tonight I know we didn't have it planned out like this but i did enjoy the beginning" Arizona said reaching out to give Alex a hug.

"Ok but if you need anything don't hesitate to call alright" giving her a stern look

"I mean anything" both Arizona have bonded really well their relationship was like a brother sister relationship Arizona was really the only one that gave him a chance at first and he would be forever thankful of that. Arizona hailed a taxi and made her way back to the hotel.

Callie was quickly walking home when Christina finally caught up

"Callie, slow down" Christina yelled almost out of breath and she was also to drunk for this. Callie stopped and turned around

"Well no one told you to follow me" Callie snapped.

Christina was taken aback by Callie's words.

"I'm sorry Christina it's just been a rough few days and before was the last straw, you know I can't do this anymore" Callie broke down crying on the street.

Christina gathered her into her arms trying to soothe the Latino.

"It's ok" Christina said

"But it's not, I'm so lost i don't know what to do, I've just lost the only girl that I truly loved my soul mate my daughter Momma my everything, how I'm I going to explain this all to Sofia that her Momma 's never going to come home" Callie cried harder.

"Well work it out together ok, will sort that out later but let's just get you home" she hugged Callie closer, you hardly see this side of Christina but one of her best friends needed her and this wasn't the time for a badass attitude.

Callie and Christina made their way to Callie's apartment, once at the door

"Hey Christina, thanks for everything but to tell you the honest truth I just want to be alone right now I need to get my head around everything and decide what to do next" Callie sighed

"It's all good my soul sister" Christina said causing Callie to give out a small chuckle and smile

"But if you need anything, anything at all just give me a call"

Callie thanked her again and gave Christina a hug and then let herself into a very dark and quite apartment and flopped herself down on the couch not even bothering to turn on any lights.

Arizona finally made her way back to the hotel she now calls home, sitting on the lounge she was rocking back and forwards crying hard talking to herself, she hated herself more and more every second thinking she was a failure and a horrible person and hadn't lived up to father's expectations

"The good man in the storm" she was far from it, she hated herself so much it was starting to make her feel sick she could feel the bile of her stomach starting to burn slowly rising up her throat, she quickly ran to the bathroom to vomit up her stomach contents which wasn't much as she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days.

Callie was still laying on the couch crying telling herself to snap out of it, she couldn't be like this she had to move on she had to be strong for Sofia that's all she had now and she had to get through this for her sake no matter what. Sighing she got up and knew what she had to do, she needed to get away get away from Seattle to clear her head, start a fresh she needed to be close to family and loved ones so she decided she needed to go visit her parents in Miami she grabbed her phone and decided to call her father, she knew it was late but he would always answer her calls.

After emptying the contents of her stomach Arizona needed to lay down, she was a mess and tired and felt a head ache coming on she laid down on the bed after taking her prosthetic off and cried the night away until she fall asleep.

Carlos picked up the phone

"Mija, what a pleasant surprise, are you ok darling?"

"Hey Papa, I'm ok but I need to get away from Seattle for awhile but I'll explain that later, is it ok if Sofia and I come visit for awhile?"

"Of course darling your welcome anytime, I really hope you are ok darling" Carlos could sense and hear the sadness in Callie voice and that was worrying him.

"So will Arizona be joining you?"

"No, Arizona and I have broken up and getting a divorce" Callie tried not to cry but she couldn't hold it in any longer weeping to her father.

"It's ok Mija, well sort out everything, it will be ok" he promised

"When are you thinking of flying out?" he asked Callie

"I'm hoping tomorrow afternoon if I can get flights, I have to sort out some stuff at the hospital and I'm going to let Arizona spend some time with Sofia before we leave, she doesn't know that we are leaving yet she's not going to take it too well Papa but I need to do this Papa for Sofia and I, I need to clear my head and be strong for Sofia" Callie sobbed.

"Don't worry about flights darling I'm going to send the private jet for you both and no arguing, we will sort the rest out later. I'll organise the Jet to be waiting and ready for you say around 4:30 pm and Calliope your Mother is away for a couple of weeks with her church group so it will be just me, you and that gorgeous grandchild off mine" Carlos said.

"Yeah that's perfect, I'll call you before we board and I love you Papa"

"I love you too Mija, take care and I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up from the airport" they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Callie had so much to do before she had to leave for Miami tomorrow, firstly she quickly texted Owen

"Hey Owen, I need to pop into the hospital tomorrow morning and have a chat to you about something if that's ok?"

Owen received Callie text and wrote back,

"Hey Cal, yeah sure that's fine I'll be there all day just get someone to page me when you come in"

"No worries, thanks I'll see you then" Callie replied.

Callie decided she needed to start packing tonight so she was ready to go tomorrow, it took her almost two hours to pack for her and Sofia before she decided she needed sleep she was tired and drained and sleep was starting to take over and her head was starting to pound she climbed into bed setting her alarm for 7:00am. She rubbed her hand over Arizona's side of the bed she then grabbed the pillow which once belonged to Arizona and hugged it tight before letting out a sob she cried herself to sleep.

Callie's alarm buzzed early the next morning waking her up she let out a sigh but she knew she had to get up she had to see Owen, finish packing bits and pieces for the trip and last which she was dreading she had to tell Arizona, she didn't want to have the talk she knew Arizona would be heartbroken that she's taking Sofia away and Sofia will miss her Momma more than anything but Callie had to do this.

Callie quickly jumped in the shower and got ready for the day ahead after she had made sure she had everything packed she rang Meredith

"Hey Callie" Meredith said picking up the phone.

"Hey, How is Sofia? I hope she was good for you"

"Yeah she's fine she was an angel no problem at all happy to have her anytime" Meredith told Callie.

"I was just ringing to let you know that I'm going to ring Arizona and ask her to pick up Sofia for me as I have a few things I have to get done this morning, but thank you again for having her and thanks for everything you've been great" Callie told Meredith.

"Can I quickly speak to Sofia before I go?"

"Yeah of course, I'll just grab her. Sofia Mami is on the phone, she wants to talk to you" Meredith sung out.

Taking the phone

"Mami,Mami, I missed you"

"I missed you too baby girl I just wanted to say I love you and Momma will be picking you up soon from Meredith's ok baby"

"Love you too Mami"

"Ok baby I've got to go but I'll see you real soon bye sweetie"

"Bye Mami" handing the phone back to Meredith.

"Well I better go thanks again and I'll see you guys soon" Callie said hanging up the phone.

Her next call was to Arizona she paused for a few minutes trying to build up the courage, after last night's performance she finally decided to call.

Arizona was still asleep when her phone rang waking her up, reaching out for her phone she noticed Callie's name flashing on the screen she didn't know what to think.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Arizona, it's me look I know this is out of the blue but I really need you to pick up Sofia up from Meredith's in an hour and then you can spend some time with her as I have a few things I need to do this morning. How about you take her to the zoo like you promised but i need her back at the apartment be 1:30pm at the latest" Callie said

"Um yeah ok" is all Arizona could get out she was still shocked to say the least she wasn't expecting this.

"Thanks, you have a good day with Sofia and I'll see you back at the apartment when you drop her off" Callie said before hanging up.

Arizona was still in shook she didn't know what to think after last night she thought Callie was the last person she would hear from anytime soon. Arizona quickly had a shower got ready and booked a taxi to go get Sofia. The taxi pulled up outside Meredith and Derek's house she hoped out of the taxi and asked the taxi driver to wait while she quickly picked up her daughter.

Arizona knocked on the front door.

"Oh hi Arizona"

"Hi, I've come to pick up Sofia"

"Sofia, Momma is here" Meredith sung out to the girls playing.

"Do you want to come in?" Meredith asked Arizona.

"I would love to but I have a taxi waiting out front and I've only got Sofia for a few hours before I have to take her home but thanks for the offer"

Meredith smiled

"Momma, Momma" Sofia yelled as she came running

"Hey baby girl" scooping up the little girl in her arms.

"Oh I've missed you so much"

"Missed you too Momma"

"I know baby but guess what, we are going to the zoo just me and you like I promised, so how about you go quickly say goodbye to Zola and thank Meredith and we can go"

Sofia said her goodbyes and thanked Meredith.

"Thanks once again for having her but we better get going"

"That's ok anytime you go and enjoy your day" Meredith smiled and waved.

Callie made her way to the hospital to talk to Owen once inside she asked one of the nurses to page Owen and said she'll meet him in his office. Arizona and Sofia were having a blast at the zoo they had already seen the tigers, gorillas, giraffe and a few more animals taking lots of pictures and now they have stopped to get a bite to eat and drink before it was elephant feeding time and they didn't want to miss that.

Callie was now seated in Owens office talking to Owen about her plans and telling him that she needed to have an extended absence of leave she told him she didn't know when she was coming back.

"Wow Callie are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Owen questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure, I really need to get out of here for awhile and clear my head and figure out what's next for me" Callie said with a sigh.

"Alright well if this is what you want we'll make it happen, looking at the records you have a total of five weeks of paid leave up your selves but anytime after that you won't be paid" Owen said.

"Yeah that's fine, like I said I don't know how long I will be gone for I'm just going to take each day as it comes, I'll be turning my phone off, but if you need me in a case of an emergency you can contact me on this number" handing a piece of paper to Owen.

"But you need to promise me that you won't give that number to anyone not even Arizona"

"You have my word Callie, now get out of here your officially on holidays take care and hopefully I'll see you soon" Owen said

"Thank Owen I really appreciate this" leaning in to give him a hug then she left the office.

Back at the zoo Arizona and Sofia were having some lunch when Sofia said

"Love you Momma and miss you so much, why you never home now?" this broke Arizona's heart her little girl was growing up and didn't miss much.

"I know baby and I love you and miss you too and I'm sorry I've been so busy with work but I promise you we will spend more time together starting now" scooping her daughter in her arms and kissing her temple.

"How about we go visit the elephants and feed them"

"Yay my favourite I love phants" Sofia said.

Arizona and Sofia were having a ball feeding the elephants there was lots of laughter and smiles they took lots of photos, they even got professional photos done of them feeding the elephants and getting sprayed by one with water by its trunk. Once done they headed over to the kiosk to pick up their professional photos, once they received the photos mother and daughter looked at the photos and laughed at the one where they were getting sprayed with water.

"Momma"

"Yes baby"

"We put this one in our book "story of us" it was a picture of Arizona holding Sofia while she was feeding one of the elephants smiling at the camera while Arizona was kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"You know what baby that's a great idea we will stick it in when we get home"

"But baby, we have to go soon and get you home to Mami so how about we have some ice cream then we go home plus you look like your getting sleepy"

"Yum can I have the rainbow one" Sofia sweetly smiled.

"Anything for you my gorgeous girl, come on lets go" taking her daughter hand in her own.

Callie was now back at the apartment pacing back and forwards she knew Arizona would be back any minute and she didn't know how she was going to break the news, when all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door then Sofia came bounding in.

"Mami, Mami" Sofia said running towards Callie

Callie nodded for Arizona to come in, she slowly walked into her old home Arizona noticed all the packed suitcases on the floor.

"Look Mami" showing Callie the pictures from the zoo of her and Arizona with the elephants.

"We put it in our special book, the us book" Callie looked at the photo seeing how happy Arizona and Sofia looked which broke her heart even more Callie sighed.

"Yes baby we can" giving her daughter a hug.

Sofia ran to get the story book.

Callie and Arizona stood there stirring at each other with sadness before Arizona spoke.

"You know I could of came and packed my stuff up, you didn't need to do it for me" Arizona said with sadness but then she noticed Sofia's bright pink Dora suitcase.

"Arizona" Callie said before Arizona could continue

"We need to talk, come sit down on the lounge".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callie and Arizona sat on the lounge, Arizona already had tears forming in her eyes as she knew what this was all about seeing Sofia's little Dora pack sitting on the floor.

"Callie, you can't please don't take her away from me, I've already lost you I couldn't cope if you took her away too." Arizona sobbed.

Callie grabbed both of Arizona's hands in her own trying to calm Arizona

"Arizona, Sofia and I are going away for awhile we will be coming back but I just don't know when"

"Please Callie" Arizona begged.

"I have to Arizona, I have to I need to get out of Seattle for awhile to clear my head and I'm taking Sofia this whole situation is not far on her please understand Arizona. I'm not doing this to punish you please believe that but I know it's for the best right now."

"Can't you just stay here we will work it out together and if you need space or time it's all yours but you're not taking her away from me" Arizona sobbed.

Sofia came running back into the lounge room with her colouring pencils, glue and the "Story of us" book.

"Why you sad Momma?" asked Sofia noticing Arizona was crying she reached up to give Arizona a hug. Arizona wiped away the tears and picked her daughter up giving her a tight cuddle.

"Nothing for you to worry about baby, Momma's ok, how about we stick the photo in the book and decorate the page we can do it together" Arizona said kissing her daughter on the head."

"I help draw?"

"Yes baby you can draw a picture of anything you want"

"I draw a picture of Momma and Sofia" both Mother and daughter smiled at each other and begin adding a new chapter to the "Story of us"

Callie got up and left giving Arizona some alone time with Sofia as she made her way to the bedroom she was on the verge of tears she then made her way to the bed and sat on the edge now the tears were starting to fall freely, she hated that it's come to this and she would never take Sofia away from Arizona she'll always be Sofia's Momma but she knew she had to do this.

After a bit Callie made her way back to the lounge room she could here Sofia and Arizona talking and laughing Sofia noticed Callie was in the room so she ran up to her excitedly to show Callie the new chapter in the book on double pages. There was a photo of Arizona and Sofia, Sofia had drawn a picture which she clams it is her and her Momma and Arizona has traced her hand on the next page and then traced Sofia's hand in the middle of her own hand, Arizona had written

"Sofia and Momma foreva" with love hearts around it and "Momma loves you princess Sofia"

"That's beautiful" Callie told Sofia then looking towards Arizona trying not to cry again.

"Baby Mami needs to talk to Momma so can you please go pack a bag of toys and books and when you finished we need to have a little talk"

"Ok Mami, can I pack this holding up "The Story Of Us"

"Of course baby, whatever you want" Callie sighed

Once Sofia was out of the room Callie turned to Arizona who was crying again.

"Arizona please understand why I'm doing this"

"I can't Callie, I know I fucked up bad but it doesn't have to come to this" Arizona sobbed.

"I'm sorry but it does I have to think of Sofia and myself I need to put us first and the only way I can do that is leave for awhile" Callie tried to tell Arizona but she wasn't having any part of it.

"No Callie it's not happening, who says you're not going to come back huh! How about you leave Sofia here with me?"

"We will come back I promise you that but i just don't know when, and no Sofia is coming with me no matter what" Callie told her wife or soon to be ex wife.

"Were you going?"

"That doesn't matter right now, but I will let Sofia Skype and call you, you want be able to contact me on my phone but if it's an emergency you can email me and I'll get Sofia to ring you when we get to our destination to let you know we arrived safely " Callie said.

"So what your taking my daughter away for god knows how long and you want even tell me where your going or I can't even contact my daughter whenever I want to say hello? This is bullshit Callie, so what am I meant to do just sit around and wait?" Arizona was starting to get angry.

"That's exactly what I'm asking"

"This is shit I would never do this to you." Arizona spat out between sobs and anger.

"But you did Arizona, this is all happening because you cheated not me, you" know Callie was getting angry.

"Fuck you Callie, Fuck you" Arizona spat out in spite.

"Fuck me are you kidding me, Can you hear yourself right now?" Callie said.

Before any of them could continue Sofia came back out.

"All done Mami"

"Good girl baby" Callie said.

"Come here baby" Arizona said reaching out for Sofia so she could lift her up on her lap, holding her close maybe just a little bit too tight as well. She looked at her daughter in the eyes while tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Sofia, Momma loves you so much don't ever forget that ok I love you" hugging her daughter even closer.

"Baby, you and Mami are going on a big holiday for awhile ok and I will miss you so much but you can call me anytime you want ok baby, I love you so much" Arizona was trying not to cry but little tears finally slipped down her face.

"Why you not come" the little girl asked Arizona

"I'm sorry baby I can't"

"But you promised Momma we would spend lots of time together you promised" the little girl as she started to cry.

"Please don't cry baby, I know I promised but I didn't know Mami had planned a holiday I'm sorry.

"Please momma come" the little girl sobbed.

"I would love more than anything to come but I just can't plus you are going to have so much fun with Mami"

"This sucks" Sofia said she knew it was a bad word and she shouldn't be saying it but she didn't care.

"Sofia enough with the language" Callie said but she knew she was right this whole situation did suck.

Callie looked over towards Arizona

"Maybe you should go before this gets any worse and you break her heart more" Callie told Arizona.

"Are you kidding me Callie, I'm not the one who is ripping her away from her Momma"

"That's enough, Sofia baby say goodbye to Momma we have to get ready"

"No Momma come, Momma stay" the little girl cried, Sofia was now gripping onto Arizona tighter.

"No Momma please Momma" the little girl cried.

"I'm sorry but I have to go I love you so much" hugging her daughter trying to get Sofia to release her, now everyone was crying.

"Arizona please can you just go?"

"Geez Callie back off I'm trying, I'm not leaving until she's calmed down"

"Come on baby look at me I love you and will see you very soon ok" Arizona kissed the top of Sofia's head.

"No you don't love me or you would come, I hate you Mami and Momma" with that the little girl stormed off to her room.

Both mothers sat there in shock at what their daughter had just said.

"Um did she just tell us she hates us" Callie asked now having second thoughts about going away, she hated seeing her daughter like this.

"I believe so" Arizona sighed.

"What are we doing? This is affecting her so much which I didn't attend it to and it's all my fault it's killing me Callie, I'm sorry for everything" Arizona cried.

"But I think I need to go, it's for the best" Arizona sobbed.

Callie was lost for words she didn't know what to say or do.

"Maybe you should but go and say goodbye to Sofia first"

"Yeah I attend too"

Arizona made her way into Sofia's room she was sitting on her bed crying looking though the "Story of Us" book, Sofia might have only been three but she was very smart and understands a lot of things. Arizona sat on the bed next to Sofia watching her look through the book.

"Hey baby"

Sofia ignored her and continued flicking through the book.

"Sofia sweetie Mami and I, love you very much and we don't want to hurt you like this but as adults sometimes we have to make big decisions and right now Mami and you have to go on a holiday ok I hope that or one day you will understand but Mami needs this and she knows best ok" Arizona told her daughter.

"Momma me sorry I don't hate you or Mami I'm just sad and don't want to leave you"

"I know baby, I know but you will be back before you know it and we can spend as much time as you want together and I promise you that no matter what ok"

Sofia nodded reaching up to cuddle Arizona.

"Sweetie Momma has to go now ok but you can ring me when you get to your holiday Mami said that you can ok"

"Come on let's go see Mami"

Arizona picked up her daughter and headed to the lounge room with a now calm Sofia. Arizona handed Sofia over to Callie.

"Mami me sorry I don't hate you I just sad I love you"

"Love you too Mija"

"Ok baby Momma's going now" Arizona gave Sofia one last hug and kiss

"Baby I'll talk to you really soon be good for Mami and have lots of fun I love you gorgeous girl"

"Love you too Momma"

Then Arizona handed Sofia back over to Callie again, Arizona wished Callie luck and took the chance and leaned in to kiss Callie on the cheek telling both her girls she loved them and wished them both a safe trip the left the apartment with tears streaming down her face. She was a miss she stood outside the closed apartment door trying to compose herself all she wanted to do is go back in and grab Sofia and never let go this was destroying her and it was all her fault.

Callie and Sofia were both crying with Callie hugging Sofia close.

"I miss Momma already"

"I know baby me too, but hey we will be back before you know it" Callie kissed her daughter head before putting her down

"Come on baby we have a plane to catch very soon"

Once Callie and Sofia had got all their things together Callie ordered a taxi and they headed to the airport, on the way to the airport Callie decided to text Arizona.


	9. Authors Note

**AN: **I just want to thank you all for you kind reviews it really means a lot, I've also been receiving some so not kind reviews which I have just been deleting. At the moment I'm seriously contemplating whether I should continue on with this story or not, I understand that everyone has a right to voice their own opinion but you don't have to be so rude but I guess I've got to expect that but like I said I like to her your thoughts and criticism only if it's positive criticism. As I'm new to this writing experience I'm trying my hardest to make this story enjoyable for everyone.

It's not my intention to make Callie out to be the bad one which I totally don't think she is, she just has to do what's right for her and I think I would do the same thing if I was in her position. With that little rant over it might take me a couple days to upload the next chapter as I'm unsure of what I want to do at the moment. Thanks again


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** Thank you all so much for your kind reviews it means so much to me so thank you. So I've decided to continue on with the story and try and ignore the negativity, I'm sorry it's taken a bit to get this chapter up I've had a total mind blank I've got so many idea's for this story but just don't know how to contract it so please bare with me and I've also been flat out with work. I hope you enjoy the next chapter I'm going to try and update every day or maybe twice a day to catch up for the next couple day for you guys anyways thanks again for all your support I really appreciate it.

Chapter 9 

As it was Arizona's day off she made her way back to the hotel, she flopped herself down on the lounge she started to go through the photo's on her phone that she had taken of Sofia today at the zoo, she was so devastated she was now crying nonstop she couldn't stop herself, she hated herself as she was the only one to blame she did this to her family no one else she did it, she hated seeing Sofia so upset it broke her heart.

All of a sudden she received a text she wasn't expecting it was from Callie.

"Hey Zona, I'm sorry that it has had to come to this, it breaks my heart seeing Sofia so upset like this, but thank you for letting us go with out to much off a fuss. I really need to work out what happens next whether it's giving us another go or a divorce, there are a lot of things I need to consider when making my decision. Since the apartment is free at the moment you can stay there if you would like until we get back. Arizona whatever happens good or bad you will always have a piece of my heart. Please take care Arizona we will talk soon xxx"

Arizona read the text and re read it a few times thinking there might be hope for them, it might take time but she didn't care how long it took as long as she had her family in the end. Arizona quickly replied back.

"Calliope, thank you for the offer of letting me stay at the apartment, I know in my heart that you had to do this for yourself and you need time. I hate the idea of being away from Sofia I won't lie this is killing me and I don't know how I'm going to cope with out my two favourite girls but some were deep down inside of me I know I have to be strong even though it's so hard. I love you Calliope, I love you and Sofia more than anything in this world and I have faith we can get through this but it's in your hands now and I have to wait for you to make your decisions but saying that I also will fight for us no matter what. I look forward to hearing from my little angel. Love you now and forever A xxxxx"

Callie quickly replied with a short simple text.

"Thank you Zona, promise me you will take care of yourself"

Arizona received the text and smiled through the tears, she had hope, she had to have hope to keep herself going. Callie quickly rang her dad to let him know they were on they were just about to board and she couldn't wait to see him.

Back at the hotel Arizona was lost, she had not stopped crying she couldn't stop she didn't know what to do, she needed her family and since she had just lost her only real family in Seattle Callie and Sofia there wasn't many other family member left since she had lost her brother Timothy while he was serving for the country and she also had lost her Mom not long after Sofia's first birthday due to cancer and the only one she really had left was her Dad, if anyone could help her through this it was him he was her hero, she just hoped he would be awake due to the 3 hour time difference taking the chance she dialled his number.

"Hello" Daniel answered.

"Hey Daddy, it's me Arizona."

"Arizona darling how are you, are you alright?" he knew something was wrong her could sense there was something wrong and could hear it in her voice with the very few words she spoke.

"I'm ok daddy, I just needed to talk to you" Arizona started to cry.

"Arizona love what's the matter?"

"Everything dad I screwed up big time, I'm not the good man in the storm like you raise me to be dad, I'm a bad person and I've let you down."

"Ssshhh Arizona it's ok darling you haven't let me down, you could never let me down. Just slow down and breathe and tell me what's wrong?" Daniel told his daughter trying to calm her down.

"I lost Callie daddy and she's taken Sofia away and it's killing me."

"What do you mean you've lost Callie and now taken Sofia away?"

"Daddy I did the unforgivable now Callie wants a divorce, I cheated dad I betrayed her, I broke my wedding vowels, I cheated on the woman I would die for my soul mate my everything oh what have I done? I'm the bad man in the storm, now I'm left all alone and it's my entire fault I just want my family back." Arizona cried harder.

"I see" is all Daniel could say he was in shook.

"Arizona love listen to me ok we all make mistakes, we all have our faults but that doesn't mean you're a horrible person. You've been through so much sweetie more than anyone should have to go through but you've just hit a rough patch, but I'm sure if you give Callie time she'll come around."

"I really hope so, but I'm not too sure I think were done and dusted but it's in Callie's hands now, but I'm not going to give up on my family without a fight." Arizona told her family she couldn't give up no matter what.

Arizona and her father talked for about another hour before saying their goodbyes. Arizona was _exhausted_ and she need sleep as she had a really important surgery tomorrow she had to perform a Neuroblastoma on a 17 month old baby, she wished she could just run and hide forever but she had little humans to save which she couldn't also let down so she decided to have a shower and retreat for the night.

Arizona was now in bed crying once more torturing herself looking through photo's on her phone once again looking at pictures of both Callie and Sofia and happy family moments they had shared and also desperately waiting for a call from Sofia, it was getting late and she knew Sofia would probably be asleep by now and why Callie hadn't rung like she promised. Arizona knew she shouldn't but she sent Callie a text.

"Hey Cal, I hope you arrived safely at your destination, I know Sofia would probably be sound asleep by now but can you please give her a goodnight kiss for me. I love you A xxx"

Callie and Sofia had just reached Miami, her father was already waiting for them in hid private car, hoping off the plane with a sleeping Sofia in her arms she spotted her father and quickly ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Calliope darling, it's so good to see you and look at my granddaughter she's so beautiful and grown up so much since I seen her last." He said wrapping his arms around his daughter again.

"It's good to see you to Papa, I've missed you so much and yes this little monster has certainly grown up she's a little monster at times with a big attitude at times, she reminds me of myself when i was growing up." Callie smiled.

"Well let's get you two home it's been a long day"

While in the car Callie turned her phone back on she had a missed call from Christina which she hadn't told her she was leaving and a text from Arizona, she read Arizona's text and quickly replied

"Hey sorry we've only just arrived we had a safe trip, Sofia is asleep but I'll get her to call you in the morning on a private line so make sure you pick up. I'm turning my phone off now but like I said if it's an emergency you can contact me through my email."

Arizona received the text and sighed she cried some more before slowly falling asleep having another fitful sleep.

Arriving at the Torres estate driving up the long driveway Callie seen that not much had changed everything is still pretty much the same as she remembered. Arriving at the entrance she was greeted by one of many staff members opening her door "Good evening Ms Torres. Hoping out of the car they made their way inside with a still sleeping Sofia in her arms.

"Calliope darling why don't you go put the little one down for the night, I got the staff to set up a nursery after we finished on the phone yesterday with everything that you'll need during your stay. Roberta can you please show my daughter up to the nursery I've just quickly got to quickly check my emails and I'll be up" Carlos told his daughter and staff giving Callie a quick kiss on the side of the cheek and one for Sofia on her forehead.

"Yes Sir, Ma'am if you would like to follow me" Roberta said softly.

"Please call me Callie" she put her hand out for Roberta to shake.

"Nice to meet you Callie" Roberta said shyly smiling at Callie.

Roberta must of been new as she hadn't meet her before and her father had never mentioned her name on the phone, she still didn't understand why her parents needed all these maid working for them but over the years when growing up she got use to it but she thought Roberta was lovely as well as beautiful.

They both made their way up stair and down the hall until Roberta stopped at the door and opened up the door, well this is Miss Sofia's room and yours will be next door on the left. Thanking Roberta Callie stepped into the nursery and thought WOW!

"Oh my god Roberta this is so beautiful thank you again" hugging the beautiful Latino maid.

"My pleasure ma'am, if there is anything else you need please just let me now and I will be at your service" Roberta said before leaving the room.

Callie took in the stunning nursery, it was more then she could ever need but that was her Father he always had to go all out and have the best of the best. Callie put Sofia down on the little toddler bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaning down to give her another kiss on the cheek and that one was from Momma she whispered. She made her way to the other side of the room and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner she was _exhausted, she watched her daughter laying there so beautifully and sound asleep with a slight snore watching her daughter like this always made her smile._

_Carlos made his way upstairs and gently knocked trying not to disturb Sofia and Callie looked up and nodded to her father to let him know it was ok to enter._

_"She really is beautiful, she looks like you when you were that age" he said looking towards Sofia._

_"She is beautiful and doesn't deserve what she's going through at the moment, she's my life I don't know what I would do without her" Callie said softly letting a little tear fall from her eyes._

_"Come on mija, grab the baby monitor and let's have a cup of tea and chat before it time to turn in for the night."_

_Callie nodded and made her way over to Sofia giving her another kiss and picking up the baby monitor._

_"Good night angel Mami loves you."_

_They made their way out gentle shutting the door trying not to disturb Sofia. Once down stairs Carlos called for Roberta._

_"Roberta could you please put on a pot of tea and bring it in to the main lounge room"_

_"Certainly Sir won't be long" Roberta quickly set off to make the tea._

_Callie and Carlos sat in silence for a bit before Carlos spoke but was interrupted by Roberta._

_"Sorry Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt but your tea is ready."_

_"Thank you Roberta, I think it's all I need for the night so you can do whatever it is you do" Carlos smiled dismissing the maid._

_"Thank you Sir and Ms Torres have a pleasant night." She smiled and went to leave before Callie stopped her._

_"Roberta remember you can call me Callie save the Ms Torres for my Mother but have a goodnight" Callie smiled._

_"Calliope whatever is happening between Arizona and yourself you know you can always talk to me"_

_"I know Papa, but to tell you the truth I'm so exhausted, I might just finish up the tea and wash up and go to bed if that's ok with you? But we will speak in the morning ok."_

_"Of course darling when every your ready and I know you've had a big day." Carlos smiled._

_The father and daughter talked about a few other things before Callie decided she had to get some rest, they wished each other a goodnight and headed to bed._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Callie had a quick shower and got dressed in sweat pants and a singlet top she made her way to her room and flopped herself down on the bed, her thought quickly drifting to Arizona god she loved that girl so much and doesn't know what she would do without her but was she ready to trust her and forgive was she ready to put her heart on her sleeve again for it to broke all over again, maybe things would be different this time but she didn't know if she was ready or if she would be ever ready.

She laid there for almost an hour before she decided that she needed to get out of the house and go for a walk to clear her head, she quickly chucked on a light jacket and quickly checked on Sofia and then made her way down the stairs and letting herself out of the house, she headed down the garden path that lead down past the guest house and the maids quarters down to the sandy cove, once at the end of the path she noticed a lone person sitting on the sand she walked up to the person and noticed it was Roberta.

"Hey" Callie said.

"Oh hey Callie, what are you up to at this time of night wondering around by yourself?" Roberta asked.

"Couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?"

"Same here, would you like to sit?" Roberta asked patting the sand next to her.

"Yeah sure why not" Callie smiled sitting down.

They sat there in silence for a bit looking out over the moon lit water before Callie decided to speak.

"So Roberta tell me about yourself, how long have you been working for my parents?"

"Nothing much to tell really" she shrugged.

"I've come from the New Orleans and yeah probably been working for your parents for the last 4 months, they've been great I really enjoy working for the there a lovely couple but your Mom can be a hard one to crack" she laughed.

"So that's it huh" Callie smiled.

"Don't worry about Mom I know she's a tuff one and she hasn't excepted some off my life choices and still doesn't but hey what can you do, she's old and set in her ways and not willing to change" Callie said.

"So you going to share that Roberta" nodding to the bottle of tequila between Roberta's legs.

"Oh yeah sure and please call me Robbie" she smiled handing the bottle to Callie.

"So what's your story, what brings you all the way to Miami? Roberta asked Callie.

"Um my wife cheated and I had to get away and clear my head so long story short there you have it" Callie sighed taking another swig from the bottle.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear, I'm sorry I asked"

"No that's ok you're probably going to find out sooner or later, I know how fast gossip spreads around the maids quarters" handing back the bottle back to Roberta.

"If we're going to be honest we have the same reason why we are here but the other way around, I cheated on my girlfriend and trust me it was the worst mistake of my life and I will always regret my mistake for the rest of my life but I couldn't stick around and watch my girlfriend so hurt she was hurt because of me and it killed me so yeah that's why I'm here.

"Wow" is all Callie could say.

The two sat there talking amongst themselves getting to know each other better and downing the tequila losing track off time, Callie knew it was getting late and she had to be up early for Sofia. Felling a tad just over tipsy Callie decided to call it a night.

"Well Robbie this was fun we have to do it again sometime again soon but I really should get going back to the house I reckon it's about four in the morning and my little monster will be up in a few hours and she can be pretty full on in the morning" Callie laughed.

"That's ok it's getting pretty late and my shift starts at eight but I admit this was good and defiantly up for another sessions of sitting back drowning our sorrows with a bottle so I'm totally up for it again soon but next time it's your shout" Roberta smiled and nudged Callie in the side she stood up offering her hand to help Callie up.

"Callie, if it's ok with you I would like to walk you home, you know just in case you're scared of the big bad monsters that might be out there" Roberta laughed.

"Yeah that would be nice" Callie smiled.

Once reaching the house Callie was first to speak.

"Well this is me, Robbie thank you for tonight I really appreciate it and it helped me take my mind off things if it was only for a few hours."

"My pleasure" she smiled back.

They stood there awkwardly looking at each other before Roberta spoke up.

"Goodnight Callie, I guess I'll see you in the morning" she turned to walk off.

"Goodnight Robbie and yeah I prefer my eggs scrambled" Callie smiled with a cheeky grin.

"No, I was only joking see you tomorrow, goodnight" Callie waved and made her way back into the house while Roberta made her way to the maids quarters.

Callie quickly made her way back upstairs and she quickly checked in on Sofia before brushing her teeth and flopping herself down on the bed she was tired and now slightly drunk the tequila was starting to kick in which helped her drift off to sleep.

Arizona was up bright and early she didn't have the best sleep every time she fell asleep the last few days she had a picture in her head of the night in the on call room with her and Callie arguing. She started to pack her stuff up as she was going to take up Callie's offer and go stay at the apartment as it was closer to the hospital. Arizona was packing when her phone started ring she got excited hoping it was Sofia calling but it ended up being Owen telling her she needed to come in early for a board meeting, she quickly got herself ready she would have to leave the packing for later and off she went to work she hoped Sofia would ring her before she had to go into surgery.

Callie woke up late the next morning groaning she wasn't feeling the best and had a mega head ache.

"Damn you tequila you get me again" she said out loud.

"SHIT Sofia" she thought quickly jumping out of bed quickly making her way to Sofia's room noticing the door open she looked inside and Sofia was gone she quickly made her way down stairs where she found her father and Sofia in the dining room chatting away and laughing enjoying some breakfast. Daniel looked up and noticed his daughter watching on.

"Good morning Calliope, I heard Sofia playing in her nursery so I thought I would get her up and feed for you"

"Thank you Papa" walking over to Sofia taking her of her father's lap.

"Good morning baby, you have a good sleep? Kissing her daughter on the head.

Sofia nodded giving Callie a hug.

"Mami me ring Momma now please?"

"We can baby but you finish your breakfast first and have a bath and get you dressed" Callie said before sitting Sofia back on her father's lap.

"I'm just going to grab a coffee and I'll be back"

"Sit down darling relax, I'll get Roberta to bring you one in" Carlos said.

"It's ok Papa, I can get it myself" walking towards the kitchen, she walked through the swinging doors of the kitchen to be confronted by the cute maid singing away to herself. Callie cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Don't mind me, I just need coffee and need it now, for some reason I've got the worst hang over" Callie laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Callie you didn't need to see that, it's kind of embarrassing I was off in my own little world but what would you like for breakfast?"

"Someone is a little to cheery this morning after consuming almost a full bottle of tequila, but no I'm fine not all that hungry."

Picking up her coffee

"So I guess I'll see you around I've got to get back to Sofia and thanks again for last night" Callie smiled and left.

Back in Seattle everyone was gathering in the boardroom when Owen walked into the room, Arizona was feeling a little uncomfortable amongst her colleagues, surely by know the word had got around that she cheated on Callie and Callie has left taking Sofia with her for god knows how long or were they had gone.

"Thank you all for coming, firstly I would like to discuss the departure of Dr Torres, Dr Torres has decided to extend her leave but we will be replacing her for the time being with a highly regrading Ortho surgeon they will be arriving this afternoon. Owen went onto discuss a few other issues Arizona felt like she just wanted to be role up in a ball and hide I'm sure her fellow colleagues had questions the meeting was dismissed. Arizona walked up to Christina before she could leave the room.

"Christina, do you know where Callie and Sofia went? I'm desperate I need to find them please, Christina I'm begging you"

"Look Arizona I didn't even know she left until before and I tired ringing her but her phones off and even if I knew where she was even though I don't, I wouldn't tell you because Callie needs time and you owe her that, if you would excuse me I have surgery in twenty minutes so I've got to run" Christina said running off.

Arizona felt defeated and no one knew where Callie was or they just didn't want to tell her. Arizona mad her way up to the Peds floor she quickly did her rounds checking on her patients before meeting up with Alex to discuss the surgery before she had to scrub in.

Sofia was finishing of her breakfast still chatting away to her Pa.

"Hey mija, are you ready for that bath because i think your smelly" Callie joked with her daughter.

"No mami you smelly, I smell like a beautiful flower" Sofia said proudly.

"I think you smell like a beautiful flower too" Carlos piped in.

"Papa don't encourage her she gets enough off that from Arizona"

Carlos gave his daughter a knowing look.

"Yes I know Papa, we will talk later but right now I've got to get my smelly little monster up for a bath" she walked over tickling Sofia.

"Come on baby, let's go wash that smelly flower smell off you and make you smell like a rock star just like Mami then we can ring Momma"

Roberta stood in the back ground smiling at Callie and Sofia and their interaction with each other Callie was so great with her and you could see Sofia was Callie's world.

Callie bathed and dressed Sofia

"Ok my nice smelling rock star how about we ring Momma?"

"Yay Momma, I miss her so much and her kisses and cuddles" Callie sighed at that look of sadness that washed over her daughters face. Callie dialled the number and hoped Arizona picked up for Sofia's sake.

Arizona was in the middle of surgery when her phone started ringing she called over a scrub nurse.

"Ok I need you to get my phone out of my lab coat and answer it then put it on speaker close to me ok" Arizona ordered.

"Hello Arizona speaking"

"Momma, I miss you so much" the little girl said excitedly jumping up and sown on the bed.

"Awww baby I miss and love you too but Sofia baby Momma is in the middle of an important surgery ok so I have to go but I love you and I'll ask Mami to call me back soon so I can talk to you more ok I love you baby can you please put Mami on"

"I love you too we speak soon" the little girl said before handing the phone to Callie "Momma wants you"

"Hey"

"Hey Cal, sorry I'm in the middle of surgery at the moment can you please ring me back in a couple hours so I can talk to Sofia probably?"

"Um, yeah sure, good luck with the surgery I know you will kick ass" Callie said.

"Thanks Calliope talk to you later"

Just before Callie was about to hang up the phone Arizona spoke.

"Hey Cal, I love you"

"I love you too" Callie sighed hanging up the phone she didn't know whether she should of just told Arizona she loved her, she didn't want to give her false hope but it was true she did still love her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Callie was still cursing herself for telling Arizona she loved her, why did this have to be so hard she thought to herself.

"Sofia sweetie, how about we go out and explore today I was thinking we could visit the beach and then we could go to the Seaquaruim, how does that sound?""

"Mami, what is the sea, sea, searuim?" Sofia said.

Callie laughed at the way that Sofia said Seaquaruim.

"Its kind off like the zoo but it has dolphins and whales and other sea animals and they also put on shows you can watch."

"Yay can we go now and can Pa come?"

"We will leave soon I just need to have a shower and get dressed the we will ask Pa if he would like to come with us" Callie picked up Sofia and headed down stairs to find her father to ask if he could watch Sofia while she showered once reaching the study the door was ajar she noticed her father was on the phone in deep conversation and she didn't want to interrupt him. So she went on another hunt for Roberta, finally spotting her

"Just the person I was looking for" Callie smiled.

"Who me" Roberta said looking behind herself.

"Yes you silly, can I ask a huge favour I wouldn't normally ask but could you please watch Sofia for me while I shower?"

"Um yeah sure"

"Thanks I owe you" Callie said handing Sofia over to Roberta before rushing off.

"So Miss Sofia, what would you like to do?"

"Can you please play with me in my room? Pa bought me lots and lots of toys" Sofia smiled

"You're such a lucky girl"

"Yep sure am" Sofia smiled again so proud.

Up in Sofia's room they played with Sofia's new dolls house.

"Robta, can you please read me a story?"

Roberta laughed at the way the little girl said her name.

"Sure, what do you want to read? Oh and Sofia you can call me Robbie it's a lot easier to say"

Sofia ran over to her back pack on the floor and pulled out a book and made herself comfortable on her bed then requested that Roberta needed to come sit with her.

"So what are you reading" Roberta asked.

"It's the story of us, momma makes it for me and i miss her so much reading this makes me happy" Sofia said proudly but Roberta could also see the sadness in her eyes, Sofia began to flip the pages. Roberta didn't know if she should be reading this book with Sofia it was a family thing a private thing, then Sofia quickly brought her out of her thoughts pointing to a picture of Arizona.

"This is my Momma her name is Arizona and she is so beautiful she's a doctor and works at a big hospital with Mami, Momma saves tiny humans Momma is my hero but I just miss her lots" Sofia smiled proudly.

"Your Momma is very beautiful and she sounds like a super hero" Roberta smiled.

Callie walked into the room and Roberta thought to herself wow! Callie was something she was stunning.

"What are you two up too?" Callie asked.

"I was showing Robbie our book"

"How about you put that down and let's get ready for our big day"

"Mami is taking me to the beach and the searuim"

"Wow that's exciting you're going to have so much fun" Roberta nudged Sofia.

"Mami can Robbie come too?"

"Sofia I would love to come but I can't, I've got lots of work to do for your Pa and he wouldn't be very happy if I just left but maybe next time hey."

"Come on baby up you get lets go find Pa and ask if he would like to come"

"Hey Callie can I have a quick word?" Roberta asked.

"Sure what is it? Actually hold that thought, Sofia sweetie can you quickly clean up your dolls first."

"Aww mami" Sofia sighed

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, do you want to go out? I thought so know clean up the dolls please"

Callie stepped out of the room and gestured for Roberta to follow her.

"Um Callie I just want to say I wasn't trying to probe into your private life by reading that book with Sofia, but she really wanted to read it and I couldn't say no to her, I'm sorry." Roberta pleaded for forgiveness.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's ok I know how much she loves it, it's something Arizona does for her and she loves showing off her Momma and she is very hard to say no too I know that from experience but trust me it's ok" Callie said rubbing Roberta's arm, Roberta felt a spark rocket up her arm and through her body "God this woman is beautiful" she thought to herself but she knew she couldn't go there.

"Thanks Callie" She sweetly smiled.

"No thank you for watching her"

"No problem at all you should be very proud she's so adorable"

"I am and that she is and trust me she knows how to use it too" Callie laughed

Sofia came wondering out of the room "Finished Mami can we please go now"

"Well that's my queue, we better get going she can be very inpatient as well"

"I'll see guys later on for dinner, have fun" Roberta smiled and off she went.

Callie scooped her daughter up and went on search for her father she found him in his study she gentle knocked on the door.

"Come in" Carlos sung out.

"Pa, Pa Mami is taking me to the beach and then to the seatuim, can you please come?"

"The searuim?" Carlos questioned looking at his daughter.

"She means the Seaquaruim" Callie laughed.

"That's sounds like a fantastic idea, I would love to come" Carlos said picking up Sofia.

"Well come on then let's get this show on the road" Sofia laughed.

Carlos looked at Callie.

"Don't look at me, you can blame Christina for that one"

The Torres family gathered their stuff and Carlos made a quick phone call before setting off for their big day ahead.

Back in Seattle Arizona just finished her surgery and she definitely rocked it, she made her way to the coffee cart when she stopped in her tracks spotting a familiar tall blonde standing at the cart it was Lauren, Arizona decided it wasn't worth it and she wanted to be no were near that woman so she turned around and headed to the tea room she would prefer bad coffee then to speak to lauren let alone be in the same room as her.

Once getting her coffee fix she headed up to the Peds floor to do the rounds and check on her tiny humans and check on the little boy she had just down surgery on coming out of the little boys room she comes face to face with the one and only Lauren.

"Hey Arizona, I was hoping to see you around" Lauren smiled.

Arizona ignored her and walked straight past her. Lauren grabbed her arm and swung her back around so they were face to face.

"Don't touch me" Arizona spat out pulling her arm out of Laurens grasp.

"Look Arizona I really think it's about time we had that talk"

"I have nothing to say to you Lauren, it was a mistake the worst mistake of my life and it will never happen again I love Callie my wife and that's that" Arizona spat out angrily.

"But Arizona"

"Look Lauren why can't you just understand that, I don't want to her but Arizona"

Alex was standing close watching on when he decided to step in.

"I think I just heard Arizona ask you to leave her alone, so I think you need to respect her wishes and leave before I go make a formal complaint of harassment against you to Owen" Alex said.

"If you want to play like that fine I'm leaving but Arizona this is not over" Lauren said walking away blowing Arizona a kiss.

Arizona was shaking Alex wrapped her up in his arms.

"You ok" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine that woman just gets under my skin she's so full of herself and I can't believe I ruined my family for something like that but thank you Alex for coming to my rescue"

"No probs"

"Um I think I might just go to my office and catch up on paper work before I go home so if anyone needs me that's where I'll be."

"Sure thing boss, I'll catch up with you later"

Arizona made her way to her office once inside she locked the door in case Lauren decided to make another appearance, she sat down at her desk and her eyes drifted to the photo of Callie, Sofia and herself on her desk she let out a sigh

"God I miss them" she whispered to herself trying to compose herself she was sick of crying and it wasn't doing her any good she started on the huge pile of paper work.

Callie and her father were sitting on the beach watching Sofia build sand castles and collecting shells.

"So Calliope, I think we need to have a little chat" Carlos said to his daughter.

Callie sighed "Yeah I guess"

"So what's happening darling? Why are you here and Arizona is at home?"

Callie took a minute to compose herself before answering her father's question.

"Um Papa there is no nice way to put this but Arizona" she stopped again trying not to cry.

"Arizona cheated Papa"

"She what" Carlos asked again.

"She cheated with another doctor that was helping her with a special case and I couldn't stick around I had to get away and clear my head. The night I rang you I was out with Christina and I seen Arizona with Alex at the bar they were talking to another woman this woman was hitting on Arizona and she was so blind to it and I just lost it she wasn't doing anything wrong but that was the last straw so I told her we were done and I wanted a divorce. I try to hate her but I can't I love her so much It's killing me and I just don't know what to do Papa" Callie started to cry.

Carlos pulled Callie into a hug

"It's ok darling we don't have to do this know and I don't really think this is the best place to discuss this so how about we have another chat tonight when Sofia is in bed" he said kissing the top of Callie's head.

"Thank you Papa, I love you"

"I love you too mija"

"Come on let's get that little sand monster of yours and let's visit the seaquaruim, I've got a surprise for both off you"

Once at the seaquaruim Sofia ran around crazy with excitement she wanted to see everything at once but Carlos wanted to put his surprise in action, he had organised for the girls to go behind the scenes since he always made large donations to the seaquaruim it was easy for him to organise.

Walking up to the service desk Carlos asked the staff to page Steven for him, when waiting for Steven to arrive Carlos decided to let his two favourite girls know what he had planned

"I bet you are both wondering what your surprise is"

"Yes Pa I can't wait "Sofia said jumping up and down.

"We'll you don't have to wait any longer because her come the man in question."

Steven walked over to the group

"Carlos, it's nice to see you again"

"You to Steven, I would like you meet my daughter Calliope and my granddaughter Sofia"

"Nice to meet you both" Steven said shaking Callie's hand.

"So your father quickly rang me this morning and asked for a favour he asked if it was possible if he could get you all behind the scene and I agreed so if you would like to follow me I need your help feeding the dolphins and seals." Steven smiled.

"Oh my god, are you serious, that's awesome thanks Papa" Callie hugged her father then thanked Steven.

"Guess what baby we are going to help feed the dolphins and seals" Callie told Sofia.

Sofia was beyond excited now, they followed Steven and went and feed the animals. Callie took lots of photo's they were all having so much fun Sofia even got a kiss from a seal which put the biggest smile on her face. Once they had finished help out they thanked Steven and headed to the little cafe for lunch, they decided after lunch they would watch the seal show and then it was time to head home as Sofia needed a sleep soon.

"Thanks for the surprise Papa we loved it and I don't think Sofia will stop talking about it for the next week" Callie laughed.

"My pleasure darling anything for my two favourite girls and it was great to see that beautiful smile on your face again"

Alex needed to update Arizona on the progress on the little boy they had just preformed surgery on earlier, knocking on her office door Arizona was awoken from her slumber she couldn't remember falling asleep getting up she unlocked the door and let Alex in.

"Sorry boss, sorry to disturb you but I thought you would like to know Jayden is doing really well and by looking at his chart his vitals have improved which is fantastic to see" Alex smiled.

"Thank you Alex that is great news"

"Arizona look why don't you go home, I'll cover for you here and if I need you in case of an emergency I'll page you"

"Thanks Alex I really appreciate it I do need sleep"

Arizona gathered her stuff and headed to her once home the apartment she decided to stay the night there as it was close by if she was needed.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: **Thanks again for all your beautiful reviews it means the world to me. I bet some off you are wondering where Robbie is going to fit in to all of this or what I've planned for her well I guess you just have to wait and see haha Only a short chapter for you guys today sorry but this will probably be my last update for the next couple of days but if I can and get a chance I'll try and squeeze in a update. Thanks again xx

Chapter 12

On their way home from the seaquaruim Sofia couldn't stop talking about the dolphins and seals and how much she wanted a pet seal now she continued to ramble on about how much fun she had and that she couldn't wait to tell her Momma.

Once back at the Torres estate Sofia ran through the door and went on a hunt to found to find Roberta, finding Roberta in the kitchen Sofia ran up to her requesting her to pick her up.

"Guess what Robbie I got to feed the dolphins and seals it was so much fun"

Callie caught up with her daughter and seen that Roberta had Sofia in her arms she stood back and watch the interaction between Sofia and Roberta she couldn't believe how much Sofia had taken a liking to Roberta in such short time they have known each other it was like they had been friends for years.

"Wow Sof that sounds like you had so much fun "I wish I could have been there"

"Me too and guess what Mami is going to buy me a seal for Christmas" Sofia said hell bent on getting a seal.

"Oh really" Roberta smiled

Callie walked up to the pair talking away.

"Sofia sweetie i don't think that's going to be happening" Callie laughed.

"But Mami, seals are my favourite animal now and I don't want a puppy anymore I want a seal" Sofia pouted.

Callie reached out taking Sofia from Roberta.

"How about we get you cleaned up and you can ring Momma and then watch a dvd and have a little rest.

Sofia nodded "I can't wait to tell Momma about the searuim and that you're getting me a seal"

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres you are not getting a seal"

"Well if you're not going to get me one I know Momma will"

Callie and Roberta laughed at the little girls antics.

"Come on you lets ring Momma" and they left the kitchen making their way to the living room so they could ring Arizona.

"Sofia baby do you remember how I said we can't tell momma were we are because it's a surpise" she hated lying to her daughter but for the time being that's the way it had be because she didn't want Arizona showing up there.

"I promise but can i tell her about the dolphins and seal?"

"Of course you can baby" Callie smiled.

Arizona was now at the apartment alone it felt weird being there it was so quite she was enjoying a glass of white wine when her phone started ringing noticing it was a private number she only hoped it was Sofia.

"Hello Arizona Robbins speaking"

"Momma" she heard her daughter say excitedly.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"It was the best I got to see some dolphins and seal and a seal kissed me on the cheek, he had smelly fish breathe but I didn't mind I wish you were there Momma"

"Wow baby that sounds exciting I wish I was there to see it, I hope Mami took lots of photos"

"And guess what Momma, Mami is going to buy me a seal for Christmas" Sofia said excitedly. Callie just shock her head

"Oh really" Arizona laughed.

"Yeah we need to get a pool to keep him in though coz I don't think he will fit in our bathtub at home"

Arizona laughed at how adorable her daughter could be at times.

"So what else have you been up to?"

"Um nothing much I made a new friend Robbie she's really nice and she plays with me Robbie and Mami are going to take me to the park after my rest" the little girl said innocently which caused Callie to go into melt down at what Sofia just told Arizona "Shit, Shit" she thought to herself but her and Roberta were just friends but she knew Arizona would take it the wrong way.

"Oh really" is all Arizona could say the jealousy raising inside of her wondering who this Robbie woman was.

"I miss you Momma"

"I miss you too princess, but guess what you will be back very soon and then we can hang out lots and you can tell me all about the fun you had"

"Momma"

"Yes baby"

"I love you"

"Awww sweetie I love you too" Arizona said letting a few tear slip.

This was getting too hard for Arizona she missed Sofia so much and she knew if she didn't get off the phone she was going to have a break sown and she didn't want Sofia to witness it.

"Baby Momma is going to go now so you can have a rest because you sound sleepy but I love you sweetie, can you please put Mami on the phone"

"Ok Momma I love you bye"

"I love you too"

Sofia handed the phone over to Callie and went to find her Pa.

"Hey"

"Hey Cal, so it sounds like you had a fun day but Callie a seal really" Arizona laughed.

"She is so not getting a seal but you try telling her that" Callie smiled through the phone.

"Well you know what she's like once she gets an idea in her head it's impossible to reason with her maybe we could just get her a stuffed seal, that might work" Arizona laughed.

"Yeah maybe"

"So um Sofia told me she's made a new friend Robbie" Arizona questioned.

"Um yeah we meet her today" Callie lied.

"So"

"Look Arizona I know where your going with this and I don't have the strength to argue with you ok Robbie is just a friend and there is nothing more ok"

"If you say so" Arizona said.

"Are you kidding me? If I say so, what's that meant to mean huh?"

"Nothing I was just wondering who this woman my daughter was been hanging out with was"

"She's a friend ok a friend and I don't think you have the right to judge me at the moment considering the circumstances were in" Callie was starting to get angry.

"Callie stop I wasn't judging you ok I'm sorry"

"Well Arizona I've got to go so I'll get Sofia to ring you again sometime soon"

"Callie wait stop, can we please just talk?"

"Arizona I can't right now ok, Im still trying to get my head around everything and heal myself and Arizona about earlier when I told you I loved you, don't get me wrong because I do love you so much but I shouldn't have told you that because I don't want to give you false hope because I don't know what I want at the moment" Callie told Arizona in all honestly that's all she could do at the moment was be honest with Arizona.

"Please Callie don't let this be it for us, I'm sorry and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this if I could take it back I would please Callie please" Arizona pleaded through the sobs.

"Arizona I've got to go I can't do this now ok so I'm going to hang up the phone" before she started crying as well.

"Ok but please Calliope please know I love you"

"I know, bye Arizona"

"Bye Calliope"

Both girls hung up the phone and now both in tears.

Callie was sitting in the lounge room crying when Roberta walked past and noticed Callie crying she walked up to Callie.

"Hey Callie, is everything alright?"

Callie wiped away her tears and tried to compose herself.

"Um yeah I'm fine sorry I was just having a moment" Callie tried to smile but she wasn't pulling it off.

"It's ok we all have our moments, it's ok to let it out it means your human"

"Thanks I was just talking to Arizona" then she burst out crying again.

Roberta hated seeing anyone this upset so she walked over to Callie sat down beside her and gathered Callie in her arms.

"Ssshhh it's ok let it out" Roberta said stroking Callie hair.

"It's so hard Robbie, why does it have to be so hard? Why did see feel the need to cheat am I not good enough for her all I've shown her was love and support she told me not to run, I was never going to run even after they she treated me like shit after the accident but did she do she ran" Callie sobbed.

"Callie you are beautiful and never think that you're not because you are your amazing your strong and your an amazing mother to Sofia so never doubt yourself anyone would be lucky to have you in their life."

Callie wiped her tears away and looked up at Roberta.

"You really think that?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I really do" Roberta smiled.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I've just broke down to you I think I just needed to vent"

"It's ok like I said it's totally natural to break down after what your going through" Roberta said breaking the hug

Callie smiled at Roberta "Thank you I really appreciate it"

"No problem at all happy to be at your service" Roberta smiled.

"So um I better go and make a start on dinner"

Back at the apartment Arizona was a mess once again she didn't know what to do but one thing she did know that the wine was going down nicely she knew alcohol wasn't the answer but she didn't know what else to do at the moment.

Callie set out to find Sofia and her father she found them snuggled up together on the lounge in the tv room watching "Finding Nemo" Sofia was out like a light.

"Hey Papa" she whispered.

"Calliope, is everything alright?" he could tell her daughter had been crying.

"Yes Papa, no not really but I'll just put Sofia down in the nursery then we can have a chat" walking over to her father she gently picked up Sofia trying not to wake her.

"I'll be back in five minutes"

"It's ok sweetie take your time I'll be here"


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: **So sorry for my lack of updates this past week, I've been down and out with a nasty flu that's had me bed ridden and left me with no energy. But I'm going to try and do a few updates for you over the next couple of days to make it up to you so hopefully you enjoy the next chapter it's basically Callie and her Fathers chat it's only going to be a short chapter sorry but once I get back into the swing of things they will be a little longer. Thanks again x

Chapter 13

Callie put Sofia down and went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room she sat there and watched her daughter sleep peacefully without a care in the world. She sighed getting up and made her way down stairs.

Making her way to the TV room she found her father still sitting on the lounge still watching "Finding Nemo" Callie let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing much other than your still sitting here watching the movie you must be getting soft in your old age" Callie joked.

"Well maybe I am but I must admit it's a pretty good movie" Carlos smiled patting the seat next to him for Callie to come over and sit next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Carlos spoke up.

"Calliope darling, what's going on in that head of yours? Because I know you are present with me but your mind is a hundred miles away say in Seattle. What's going on darling?"

"You could say that" Callie let out a sad chuckle.

"You know Calliope you can always talk to me about anything and I mean that."

"I know Papa I just don't know where to start my life is spieling out of control at the moment and I'm stuck at a crossroad" Callie sighed before continuing on.

"Well like I said at the beach Arizona cheated on me Papa, she did the unforgivable and I don't know if I can forgive, that's what my head is telling me but my heart is telling a different story I love her so much, I love her so much it hurts and it's killing me deep down inside. Then I look at Sofia and think should I make this work for her sake this is not fair on our little girl she's so innocent and if Arizona and I were to get a divorce it would break her little heart she loves Arizona sometimes I think more than me they have a special bond and it will kill her not having her Momma around and be a family like we were meant to be. I just don't know what to do anymore" Callie broke down in her father's arms.

"Sssshhh darling let it out, we will work it out together ok I promise I'm here for you no matter what Calliope" Carlos said trying to soothe his daughter.

"Calliope look at me darling" lifting up his daughters chin.

"I know what Arizona did was wrong and I'm not about to defend what she did ok because trust me I feel like getting on the phone and giving her a piece of my mind, telling her how stupid she was for doing such a thing, but have you asked Arizona why she did what she did?"

Callie shook her head.

"No we haven't really talked about it, I can't bare to have that conversation with her yet she wants to talk about it and explain herself but I keep pushing it aside I can't hear it yet I just can't"

"Well I think you need to have that conversation to get some kind of understanding her point of view but only when you're ready darling"

"I know Papa but I don't want to hear the answers just yet. Was I not good enough for her god Papa we are married we have a child together I just don't understand why, did I not show her enough love? I tried my hardest I stood by her every step of the way after the plane crash even though she treated me like shit I still stood by her. Papa she asked me not to run and I didn't but she's the one that run she ran into another woman's arms, it took her five months for her too look at me like she loved me five whole months it took for her to finally open up to me and to be interment again with me and after meeting this home wrecker she knew for only two days she ran into her arms and into bed with her. How do you think that makes me feel? It makes me feel like I failed her Papa"

"Calliope darling you are fair from a failure, don't even talk yourself down like that you are a beautiful, kind hearted, strong successful young woman and an incredible Mami to Sofia and I'm so proud of you know matter what, but it's in your hands now darling only you have the answers to the questions and what's best for Sofia and yourself if it's with or without Arizona" Carlos said before continuing.

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos asked his daughter.

"Yeah anything"

"Has Arizona had any form of counselling? Because I think she should, she's been through so much darling and this is so out of character for her and I do know deep down inside of her she does love you Calliope very much. With the conversations I've had with you on the phone before now the way you have described her moods and the phantom pains it sounds like she is suffering PTSD, she's been through hell and back with the loss of her Mother and Brother, the shooting, the car accident and the plane crash. Like I said I'm not going to make excuses for her but darling I thing she needs help, maybe this is her crying out for help to feel normal again and I know you have been there every step of the way but maybe it's out of your hands now you've tried your best but I think she needs more" Carlos said.

"I know Papa what you're saying because she's not the woman I married I see glances of the real Arizona but very far and few mostly when she's with Sofia but after the plane crash I think that was the last straw for her, that forest took her away from me from us and now I'm left with a empty shell. You know she still hasn't forgotten me yet for taking her leg, she hates me she's still so mad and I don't think she will ever forgive me but I wasn't the one that made the cut but I made the choice to cut and I broke my promise to save her leg but I had to make that choice to save her life or else she would of died and I was always going to choose her life over the leg." Callie cried

They sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing a noise coming through the baby monitor, Callie went to get up and get Sofia up but her father places his hand on her knee.

"Let me go up and get her, how about you go get some fresh air try and clear your mind for a bit, I'll watch her for a bit"

Callie wiped her tears away and let out a small smile.

"Thank you Papa, thank you for everything I love you"

"I love you too Mija" Her father said getting up and kissing the top of Callie's head before heading up stairs to get Sofia.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **Hey guys this is going to be another short chapter sorry but I just wanted to get something up as I've been lacking updates of late due to me being sick and now writing as I go. I will make the next one longer for you but I do hope you are still enjoying the story.

Chapter 14

Callie made her way down the garden path that leads her to the sandy cove that she always use to come to when she was younger to clear her head and quite recently she visited when she arrived to Miami on her first night getting drunk with a complete stranger that she only briefly meet that being Roberta. Sitting down on the sand she let out a sigh and the tears began to fall again she was sick of crying but that's all she could do at the moment, the chat with her father stirred up a lot of different emotions, feelings and thoughts.

Arizona was still on the lounge downing the wine, tissues scatted were everywhere she was in the same position as Callie and couldn't stop crying but she knew it was all her fault she was the only one to blame. She heard a knock on the door which she chose to ignore but then came another knock.

"Open up Robbins I know you're in there" she heard Alex sing out.

Getting up quickly discarding the tissues she yelled back.

"I'm coming just stop banging on my door"

Unlocking the door Alex walked in holding a six pack of beer and a pizza.

"What are you doing here Alex? Haven't you got something else you rather be doing then spending your night with a sad and sorry person like myself" Arizona questioned.

"Um" Alex said before continuing

"You invited me over remember, I was going to help you collect your stuff from the hotel to bring back here and i thought we could have pizza and a few beers and just hang out"

"Oh shit" Arizona said hitting her hand against her head.

"I totally forgot sorry my mind is in another world, sorry Alex but can we make another time for that because I don't feel like leaving the apartment tonight looking like this" pointing to herself.

"It's cool I understand it's you paying for that hotel not me so I guess it's up to you but since I'm here now with beer and pizza lets enjoy yeah" Alex asked being hopeful.

"Um Alex I just" Arizona started to say before Alex cut her off.

"I know you don't feel like it but as I can see you've already started the party" pointing to the wine bottle on the table.

"But you need to eat Zona, I know you probably have been living on coffee and coffee alone and maybe some wine but you have to eat something because I can't have my awesome boss fading away on me because that would suck big time" then he paused

"Did I just use the word awesome? I did, didn't I?"

Arizona nodded her head giving a small smile

"God maybe I should leave because using words like awesome you will have me saying super next and I don't think I can handle that. I think I hang around you too much" Alex laughed causing Arizona to let out a small chuckle

"You're such a moron" Arizona said shaking her head.

"Maybe I am but this moron is telling you need to sit relax grab a beer and eat I even ordered your favourite" Alex said hoping he would get Arizona to eat something.

An hour had passed since Callie had left the house and Sofia was starting to wonder where her Mami was.

"Pa pa where's Mami?"

"Mami just went for a walk beautiful"

"I want her and miss her already" Sofia pouted.

"I'm sure will be back soon sweetie"

"But I want her know" she pouted again.

"I know sweetie she'll be back soon she just needed some Mami time" Carlos told his granddaughter then he spotted Roberta walking past in the corner of his eye.

"Roberta, could you please come here for a minute?"

"Yes Sir, how can I assist you?"

"I've got an important business call to make in twenty minutes and this little Miss here is requesting her Mothers presence, do you think you could go find Calliope for me?"

"Certainly Sir, I have an idea where she might be"" Roberta smiled.

"Thank you Roberta" Carlos smiled.

"My pleasure Sir"

Roberta made her way out of the house and down the garden path hoping Callie would be down in the cove reaching the end of the path she spotted Callie sitting slouched over in a world of her own staring across the water. She made her way over to Callie and put a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder breaking Callie out of her daze. Callie quickly wiped away her tears and looked up with red swollen eyes.

"Hey, mind if I sit?"

"Oh hey, go ahead"

"I'm not going to ask if you're ok because I can obviously see that you not but if you need to talk I'm here for you" Roberta smiled rubbing her hand on Callie's back.

"Thanks" Callie said putting on a brave smile.

"But its ok not much to talk about really, plus I've done more talking then I can handle today. It's just talking to my Father before just stirred up a lot of feeling, emotions and thoughts and I just needed time out."

Roberta still was rubbing Callie's back in the process.

"It's ok I understand but remember I know we don't know each other well but if you need to talk or need anything at all I'm here for you"

Callie nodded and turned her attention back to the water.

"Um the reason I'm here is your Father wanted me to come find you as he has got an important call he needs to make very soon and Sofia has been asking for you and dinner will be ready very soon."

"Ok thanks" Callie replied.

Roberta got up and brushed off the sand before offering her hand out to Callie to help her up, Callie accepted her hand getting to her feet when Roberta dragged her in for a hug, she knew she probably shouldn't have but this beautiful bombshell was hurting and needed comforting and she hated to see anyone upset but Callie was grateful for the hug she needed a hug right now.

"Come on let's get you back to the house before Sofia send out her own little search party for you" Roberta said breaking the hug smiling at Callie.

"Thank you" is all Callie said.

They made their way up to the house walking in silence, Once walking in the front door Sofia came running up.

"Mami, Mami where have you been? We go to the park remember."

Callie picked up Sofia giving her a tight squeeze and kissing her temple, days like today this is what she lived for her beautiful daughter.

"I just went for a walk baby, sweetie I know I said we would take you to the park but you've already had a big day and Mami is tired and dinner is almost ready so we will go to the park tomorrow ok"

"Aww but Mami" Sofia pouted.

"Don't aww Mami me young lady, I said tomorrow ok and that's final" Callie said sternly, she hated being stern with her daughter sometimes but times like this she had to be or else Sofia would walk over them and always get her own way and that's not how she wanted to raise her.

"Ok Mami" wrapping her little hands around Callie's neck giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I love you Mami"

"I love you to Mija""

"Mami, can you please draw with me? I show you the picture I was drawing with Pa pa"

"We can do that, but only for a bit because we have to wash up before dinner ok"

Sofia nodded and requested to be put down Sofia then took Callie's hand dragging her to the TV room. Once in the TV room Sofia picked up her picture and showed Callie she explained what she had drawn by pointing at the picture.

"This is me and this you, oh this one is Momma and that one is Pa pa oh and over here is my pet seal in the pool I've named him kisses, do you like?"

"I love it sweetie" kissing the top of Sofia's head.

"Do you think Pa pa will let me hang it on the fridge?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" but she thought to herself when her mother got home she would rip it down as she didn't truly accept Callie's life choices.

Sofia handed Callie a piece of paper and some pencils.

"Mami can you draw a picture for me please?"

"Anything for you baby"

They sat in the TV room drawing and chatting amongst themselves, times like this Callie was thankful for it helped her take her mind off the other troubles surrounding her life at the moment.

Back at the apartment Alex finally got Arizona to eat something and now they were enjoying a few beers talking about work but Callie was mostly the topic choice and how Arizona fucked up her family and her life so much and then there were tears then some laughs in the mix but Alex was happy to sit and listen and comfort Arizona. They now sat on the couch drinking beers and watching some horrible medical program on TV laughing at how farfetched the program was it wasn't and didn't come close to being realistic it was really bad they both picked up on the actors mistakes and oh my good the actors were horrible they thought they could way better jobs then the "Actors" were doing and if these doctors were in the real world their patience would have no chance.

Arizona's head was leaning against Alex shoulder's when Alex asked her a question she didn't reply, he looked over and noticed Arizona had fallen asleep. He carefully got up trying not to disturb her he then scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed pulling up the covers, he quickly set the bed side alarm for her shift tomorrow he walked out and gentle shut the door.

Making his way back to the lounge room he thought about driving home but thought he might be just over the limit and wouldn't risk it so he made his self comfortable on the couch decided to crush on the couch since it was still early he grabbed another beer and flicked through the channels seeing if there was anything interesting on TV.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a week and Arizona hadn't heard anything from Callie not even a phone call from Sofia, a whole week that she hadn't heard from her daughter and it was killing her she was desperate to hear her daughter's voice or even to hold her in her arms again but she knew that wasn't possible at the present time and after this week off not hearing from them she wondered if she will ever get the chance to it again she thought this might be Callie's way of telling her their done for good.

Arizona had tried everything to get hold of Callie she rang her phone a million times for it to only be turned off, she sent a number of emails to Callie with no reply back she even took her chance and rang Addison to ask if Callie was staying there or if she had heard from Callie but she hadn't which left Arizona in awaked position she had to tell Addison what she had done, Addison was shocked by Arizona's adultery and Callie was one of her best friends but Addison didn't say too much to Arizona she wanted to talk to Callie first about the whole situation.

Arizona had an idea were Callie might of went knowing that she wasn't with Addison, so Arizona took the chance and rang Callie's father she had already rang several times but to be told that Carlos was in a meeting or on the phone and that Callie wasn't staying there but she knew in her heart now that Callie had to be there.

Arizona woke up early before she had to start time and thought she would try and ring Mr Torres one more time all she could do was try and with the time difference she knew there was a good chance of getting hold of him.

During the past week Callie had done a lot of soul searching and was feeling a little better with herself, she was also trying to keep as busy as possible taking Sofia out on a daily trips showing her the beautiful sites of Miami, she knew she should of contacted Arizona for Sofia's sake but she needed this time away it was the while reason for her leaving in the first place, she felt bad for Sofia putting her through this and it was selfish on her behalf but it was helping and she thought it might be time to go home and face the music but she still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Arizona held her breath as she dialled Mr Torres number, it rang a few times before there was an answer.

"Hello Carlos Torres Speaking"

Arizona held her breath for a few more seconds trying to compose herself before talking up.

"Hey, Hi Carlos, it's Arizona" she said with a shake in her voice she was so nervous she didn't know how this conversation was going to go would he just hang up on her or would he give her a mouthful for hurting his daughter.

"Arizona what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?"

"Sir I was just ringing to see if Calliope was staying with you or have you heard from her recently, I'm really worried Sofia and herself went on a holiday and I haven't heard from them in a week and it's worrying me I just want to know there both safe and well."

"I see, yes I've heard from Calliope, and Sofia and herself are fine, look Arizona i know about what has happened and I know Calliope loves you very much you just need to give her time ok she's has a lot to sort out and she needs time to heel and I know with everyday she is getting a lot better in herself"

Arizona sighed.

"Thank you Sir for letting me know my girls are safe, I'm sorry Sir that I have let you done and let my family down I will never forgive myself for what I have done I broke many promises to you and Calliope. I just want to let you know that I love Calliope with all that I have and I attend to do whatever I can do to make this right whatever it takes I will do."

Arizona tried so hard not to cry but she couldn't hold it in any longer now she was sobbing on the phone to Carlos and that's the last thing she wanted to do she didn't want him to pity her.

"Arizona darling you need to calm down, yes you have done a horrible thing but that doesn't make you a horrible person like you think you are, but no one is perfect and everyone makes mistakes and I'm talking from experience and I know it's a mistake you will regret for the rest of your life, but after this mistake I still believe Calliope and yourself are meant to be together and you are good for my daughter I know I didn't believe it at the start but I do truly believe it now and you have a beautiful family together. Arizona can I please just ask one thing of you I need you to do one thing for yourself and your family"

"Yes Sir anything I'll do whatever it takes to bring my family together again anything in the world"

"Arizona this might sound blunt and it might not be my place to say it but I think you need help you need to go talk to someone ok you've been through so much and I think you really need this and you need this to find yourself again"

"I understand Sir and I will do this for you like I said whatever it takes to get my family back together" Arizona said, she never considered talking to anyone but maybe he was right.

"No Arizona you have to do this for yourself not me yourself and your family and prove to Calliope you are trying do you understand?"

"Yes Sir fully"

"Ok good, well I have to get going ok but I do ashore you Calliope and Sofia are well and safe"

"Thanks you so much Sir, I'll let you go bye"

"Bye Arizona, stay safe and take care of yourself now" Carlos said before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up the phone Arizona knew Sofia and Callie had to be in Miami even though Carlos hadn't actually said they were there but she knew they had to be by the way he was talking. That left Arizona thinking and she knew what she had to do she had to go find her family and fight for them even though that meant getting on a plane, she hadn't been on a plane since the accident and it scared the hell out of her but she had to get on that god damn plane whether she liked it or not because she was willing to do anything to save her marriage. But know she had to get ready for work and organise all the small details out on her lunch break.

Carlos walked into the dining room to find Callie after his phone call with Arizona he could not tell her that he had spoken to her wife.

"Good morning my two favourite girls"

"Morning pa pa" Sofia let out with excitement.

"Robbie made me pancakes with choc chips and they yummy"

"Oh aren't you a lucky girl" Carlos said walking over and giving Sofia a kiss on the head as well as Callie.

"Calliope darling can I please have a word in private" Carlos asked his daughter.

"Um yeah sure" she got up wondering what this was all about they walked away out of hearing for Sofia but to be still able to watch her.

"Calliope darling I've just had a phone call from Arizona, she was really worried that she hadn't heard from you or Sofia in a week she also asked me if you were staying here or if I've heard from you, don't worry I didn't tell her you were here but I told her that I know Sofia and yourself are safe and well"

"Oh" is all Callie could say.

"Listen darling I'm not trying to tell you what to do but maybe you should get Sofia to call her and give Arizona some piece of mind and I know she misses you both she also said she loves you both with all that she has. We also had a little chat about everything that has happened and I suggested that she seeks help which she agreed to and I truly believe she will."

"Thank Papa, your right I will get Sofia to ring her but that will have to wait till tomorrow. I really hope she follows your advice and seeks help but I was also thinking maybe it's time for Sofia and I to head home soon I can't hide away forever and I know Sofia misses Arizona like crazy and I don't know how much longer I can keep making up excuses to her before I crack" Callie explained.

"You do whatever you have to do darling but remember Sofia and yourself come first and only you know what's best for the both of you." Carlos reached out pulling Callie into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"I love you Mija"

"I love you too Papa and thank you for everything I don't know what I would have done without you."

They then made their way back over to Sofia.

"Hey baby girl, what should we do today?" Callie asked her daughter.

"We go to the beach and park please"

"I thing we can do that" Callie said kissing her daughter.

"How about we finish our breakfast then we can go get ready"

Arizona was having a busy morning she was about to scrub in when she spotted Alex.

"Hey"

"Hey Zona, how are you feeling this morning?" Alex asked.

"Yeah not that bad, thanks for last night I really needed to get out of that apartment it's driving me crazy and thanks again for staying the night again I know that couch is probably not that comfortable but it helps knowing that I'm not alone in that apartment."

"No probs boss, anything for you" Alex smiled.

"Have you got anything on for the next few hours? I've got a Esophageal Artesia do you want to scrub in?"

"Sweet I'd love too"

While scrubbing in Arizona told Alex about her phone call this morning with Callie's father and her plan to go find Callie and Sofia she also told him not to say a word to anyone about her plans she didn't want to start another gossip mill and quite frankly it's none of their business.

Callie and Sofia were just about to head out for the day, Callie was helping Roberta in the kitchen helping make them a packed lunch for their outing.

"Um Callie I was just wondering and you can totally understand if you say no but I was just wondering I have tomorrow and they night off so I was wondering if you would like to come out with me for drinks and a bite to eat?" Roberta said full of nerves.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Callie laughed of course she was joking but she did think Roberta was a very good looking young woman and maybe in the old days she would be someone she would of taken interest to but they were just good friend s and often had been a shoulder for Callie to cry on and she also helped Callie see Arizona's point of view and also spent a few drunk nights together in the cove.

"Um, um" Roberta was a little shocked.

"Chill Robbie I was only joking of course I would like that I need a night off, I will have to ask my father to watch Sofia for the night but I'm sure that won't be a problem"

"Ok great so there is this new bar that has opened down near the pier that I've wanted to check out and I hope you like Italian because there is a great Italian restaurant just around the corner from the bar." Roberta said nervously hoping Callie would like her ideas.

"Sounds great, so I guess it's a date then" Callie winked and laughed nudging Roberta in the side.

Roberta smiled and nodded, she thought Callie was great and drop dead gorgeous but she had to keep reminding herself that she couldn't go there no matter what.

Arizona and Alex rocked their surgery as always she thanked Alex again and told him she would see him later she had to go find Owen. She went to the pit and Owen was nowhere to be seen she then made her way to his office, finding Owen in his office she gentle knocked on his door.

"Dr Robbins please come in"

Arizona walked in and took a seat.

"How can I help you?"

"Um I was just wondering if I can take a few days of absence starting tomorrow? I know its short notice but there is something I really need to do"

"Oh ok" Owen nodded.

"How many days were you thinking?"

"Three days at the most" hoping it will only take that long to convince Callie to come home and prove to her that she is truly sorry.

"It shouldn't be a problem, it seems whatever you have to do is important so I'm happy to give you the time off plus you've been working really hard this past week and racked up lots of overtime"

"Thank you so much Owen I really appreciate it" Arizona smiled.

"We will just push back non urgent surgeries and anything that needs addressing while your away Karev can cover."

"Thank you and yes it is very important to me and Karev will do great his been taught well but if there is anything you need while I'm off please don't hesitate to call me as I will have my phone."

"I'm sure we will be fine Arizona but I will keep that in mind but if you would excuse me I have to get going"

"No worries, thank you again Owen"

Arizona made her way back up to the peds ward and into her office to book flights for tomorrow she didn;t know if she was doing the right thing but she knew deep down she had to try she couldn't just sit around and wait any longer she needed her Calliope and Sofia.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: **I'm trying to make up on my luck of updates of late but I'm trying to catch up so here is another one for today so if you didn't catch my earlier update make sure you read chapter 15 before you read this one and I will also update again tomorrow. I still hope you are enjoying the story please leave a review and let me know what you think or any ideas for the story you might have any feedback is always much appreciated thanks again x

Chapter 16

Arizona was up bright and early the next morning she was excited and very nervous at the same time she was excited of the prospect of that she might be seeing Sofia and Callie if they were at Callie's father house but nervous and scared as hell she was about to board a plane in a few hours.

She had a few more things to pack and then Alex was going to take her to the airport her flight was at eleven am Seattle time that means with the three hours time difference she wouldn't arrive to Miami until seven that evening and it would probably take at least half an hour to get to the Torres estate, she just hoped Sofia would still be awake when she arrived, she knew she was still taking a chance of going to Miami still not knowing if they were there but it was a chance she was absolutely willing to take.

Callie and Sofia were up and about they had just finished breakfast and now watching cartoons and deciding what to do today. Sofia wanted to go to the seaquaruim again she still hasn't stopped talking about getting her pet seal for Christmas.

Carlos walked into the TV room taking a seat next to Sofia, Sofia quickly jumping into his lap giving her pa pa a big cuddle.

"Morning pa pa"

"Morning sweetie, morning Calliope, so what are your plans for today?"

"Mami is taking me to the searuim" Sofia said way to excitedly.

"Oh is she now" Carlos said looking towards Callie.

"I guess I am" Callie laughed.

"Um Papa, can I please ask a favour of you? I was thinking about going out for dinner and a few drinks and I was just wondering if you could watch Sofia if you're not busy"

"Um that should be fine I don't see it being a problem, so you go out a give yourself a break and enjoy yourself"

"Thank you Papa, well we are not leaving until around seven so I will have her feed and bathed and she won't be far off bed time and I think since we are going to the seaquaruim today I would say she will be tired and worn out"

"That's ok darling we will be fine, won't we Sofia?"

"Yep" Sofia simply answered she was to in grossed in Dora to talk.

"Hey Sofia baby, I was thinking we should go get ready to go to the seaquaruim then I was thinking we could give Momma a call later what do you think?"

Sofia's head shot up hearing her Momma's name mentioned.

"We ring Momma yay, I miss Momma and haven't spoke to her in long time"

This made Sofia jump with excitement grabbing Callie's hand.

"Come on Mami let's get ready we go to searuim then ring Momma come on" she said still pulling on Callie.

Callie and Carlos both laughed and shock their heads.

"Come on then my little monster" picking up Sofia and heading up stairs to go get ready.

Arizona was packed and ready to go she decided she would tidy up the apartment a bit before Alex arrived she knew he wouldn't be too far away. Arizona finished tidying up and now she was pacing back and forwards trying to calm herself down, she was really starting to get nervous now about having to get on the plane she started talking to herself out loud and taking large deep breaths before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Alex it's unlocked" she sung out.

Letting himself in he walked in to find Arizona still pacing.

"Hey dude, are you feeling ok, because you sure don't look the best?"

"No I'm a nervous wreck, I'm freaking out big time about getting on that damn plane."

Alex scooped her up in a hug and could feel her relax slightly in his arms.

"You will be fine it's a five hour flight it will be over before you know it and nothing bad is going to happen I promise you ok and just think about when you're off that flight you will have a reward waiting for you at the finish line which will be more then worth that stupid flight and I know Sofia will be so excited to see you"

"Your right, I can do this" she kept telling herself.

"Well we better get going there is a little bit of traffic on the roads" he said walking over to Arizona's suitcase and picked it up.

"You ready to do this?"

Arizona nodded "As ready as I will ever be"

Callie and Sofia were at the seaquaruim and Sofia was running around like a headless chicken pulling Callie in all different directions, she couldn't make up her mind up where she wanted to go or what she wanted to see they had already visited the seals then went to see the dolphin and watched the show then back to the seals, Callie was already exhausted and they had only been there for an hour.

Arizona and Alex said their goodbyes at the airport Arizona clinging on to Alex like her life depended on it.

"Arizona, you have to let go now, your flight has just been called"

Letting go of Alex she sighed

"It's now or never i guess, so um thanks for the ride and I'll let you know if I need picking up, fingers crossed I will be bringing my family home with me"

"You will be fine ok, now get going or you will your flight"

"Thanks again for everything, I'll call you when I land" giving him another hug.

"Oh and Alex make sure you take good care of the tiny humans for me" she said before walking off.

She boarded the plane and the flight attendant showed her to her seat due to her having the prosthetic she was seated up the front with extra leg room. She got her phone out of her bag and went to turn it off but she then turned her focus to her screen saver it was a picture of Callie and Sofia she bought the phone up to her lips and kissed the screen and whispered "I love you" Before turning her phone off.

The plane was set to take off any minute she placed her seatbelt tightly around her stomach checking it a few times to make sure it was fastened probably , she also started to get the shakes and hot flashes she held on to the arm rest tightly so tight her knuckles were starting to go white, she could feel the plane starting to move she focused on her breathing before she knew it the plane was up in the air no going back now.

Sofia and Callie were no watching the killer whale show.

"Wow Mami did you see that? It was mazing" Sofia smiled.

"I did baby it was pretty amazing, baby after the show we will have a little rest and have a snack and you can ring Momma ok"

"Ok, can we have ice cream?"

"We will see"

The show had finished and Sofia had convinced Callie to buy her ice cream she also had convinced Callie to buy her a big stuffed seal.

"Mija, you ready to ring Momma?"

"Yes please"

Callie dialled Arizona's number only to find her phone was switched off.

"Why Momma not answer?" with a sound of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know baby, Momma's phone is switched off but we can try again later ok now come on eat up your ice cream and sandwich then we can go and see more animals"

Sofia obeyed but Callie could still she the disappointment in her daughters face that she couldn't talk to Arizona.

They spent two more hours at the seaquaruim before Callie decided to call it a day, it was getting late and she had to get Sofia ready for tonight and have her feed and bathed for her father and she also had to get herself ready. Once back at the house Sofia quickly made her way inside bumping into Roberta she showed Roberta her new seal then went on search for her pa pa.

Roberta looked at Callie.

"Man you look exhausted, you sure you're up for tonight?"

"Yeah sure am I will be fine I'm use to it and I'm actually looking forward to it, but if you'll excuse me I have to go make myself all beautiful and go get Sofia ready" Callie laughed.

"Yeah no worries, but you don't need to make yourself beautiful because that comes natural to you my dear" Roberta giving Callie a wink.

"Whatever" Callie gave Roberta a playful slap on the arm.

"So I will pick you up around seven" Roberta asked

"Yeah that's fine, see you then"

Callie made her way around the house in search of Sofia finding her in her father's study, Sofia was sat on his knee chatting away.

"Soifa baby we need to have a shower, we can have one together ok. Mami is going out tonight so it will be just you and pa pa"

Once out of the shower Callie wrapped herself in her robe and then dried Sofia off taking her to her room to get some pj's on her.

"How about we go watch some cartoons before dinner and we will try ring Momma again"

Sofia just nodded she was starting to get sleepy but Callie didn't want to put her down for a nap as it was to late and she knew if she did Sofia would be up all night. Sofia and Callie laid down on the couch watching cartoons together.

"Ring Momma" Sofia asked.

"Yeah baby of course" she picked up her phone and dialled Arizona's number only to get Arizona's voice mail again.

"Baby Momma's phone is still off but we can try again tomorrow"

"No morrow me want now" Sofia pouted.

"I know baby but how about you leave her a message ok"

"Ok" Sofia said sadly.

Callie rang Arizona's phone again putting it on loud speaker.

"Ok baby you will hear Momma talking then it will beep then you say whatever you want but remember wait until the beep." Callie explained.

"Hello you've reached Arizona Robbins, I'm unable to take your call right now but please leave your name and number and I will get back to you"

BEEEEEEP

"Momma it's me Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres" Callie let out a small chuckle thinking how gorgeous her daughter sounded.

"Momma me try ring you but you no answer but I still love you lots and miss you so much speak soon, love you Momma Mmmwah" Callie then hung up.

"When will Momma get my message?"

"As soon as she turns on her phone sweetie"

Callie left Sofia watching cartoons while she went and made her some dinner, Once done she walked back into the TV room to find Sofia dancing around to some cartoon.

"Sofia dinner is ready, come on lets go eat"

"Me not hungry"

"Baby you have to eat something even if it's just a little bit ok I made your favourite chicken nuggets and vegetables"

"Yuck I hate vegtables" Sofia ran away and went and hid.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres get your backside back out here now, Mami hasn't got time for this nonsense"

Sofia still didn't come out.

"Alright then I guess pa pa can have your chocolate pudding then, he loves chocolate pudding" Callie tried to bribe her daughter and she pulled it off.

"Me only eat a little bit of vegtables, please Mami"

"Ok you have to eat three mouthfuls of your vegetable and some chicken nuggets and you can have your chocolate pudding"

Once Sofia had eaten Callie took her upstairs with her so Callie could get ready placing Sofia in her room so she could play with her toys for a bit Callie quickly rushed off to get ready. She couldn't decide what to wear she didn't want to look over dressed but didn't want to be under dressed so she decided on a red dress that sat just above her knees and clung to her curves in all the right places, she left her hair down and put a small amount of make up on and stepped into her black heals she looked at herself in the mirror and was impressed not bad for 10 mintues.

Once she was finished she made her back to Sofia's room to find her playing with her dolls.

"Mami you look beautiful"

"Thank you baby, come on baby let's find pa pa"

They found Carlos in the TV room watching the news.

"Wow Calliope you look stunning"

"Thanks Papa" Callie blushed.

"Well she's been feed and bathed I don't think it will be long before she's crashes, she's had a big day so I will give her about fifteen minutes before she's sound asleep" Callie rambled.

"Calliope darling don't worry we will be fine"

Then there was a knock on the door, she quickly ran to answer it.

"Hey Robbie can you just hold on a sec I just want to wish Sofia a good night"

"Yeah that's fine take your time"

Callie was now back in the TV room to find Sofia already cuddled up to her pa pa cuddling her seal teddy. Bending down in front of Sofia and placing a lock of Sofia hair behind her ear.

"Baby, Mami is going now I'll be back soon ok I love you lots and be good for pa pa" she said kissing her daughter.

"Love you Mami, have good night"

Callie wished them both a good night and set off for her night out on the town.

"Hey, sorry about that are you ready to go?"

"Um yeah sure, I've um ordered a taxi for us it should be here any minute" Roberta said trying to form her words, god Callie was so beautiful like stunning she thought to herself.

"Oh I see how it is getting a taxi are you planning to get me drunk huh" Callie laughed.

"Oh get your head out off the gutter CALLIOPE" Roberta teased back.

Arizona's plane had just landed and she was relived to be on safe ground she quickly went and collected her suitcase and turned her phone back on noticing she had a few missed calls a voicemail and a text from Alex she quickly sent Alex a text back before checking her voicemail. Arizona laughed at the voicemail Sofia had left she felt bad for missing her calls but she had to admit she did sound gorgeous on the voicemail it made her all emotional hearing Sofia's little voice. She decided to have a quick bite to eat before making her way out to the taxi rink.

Callie and Roberta were enjoying a nice glass of wine making small chat while waiting on the dinner to arrive.

Arizona made her way out to the taxi rink and hailed a taxi, giving the taxi driver the address for the Torres estate, she was starting to get nervous and butterflies took over her stomach. After the half an hour drive she was know only meters away from the front door paying the driver and thanking him she collected her suitcase and made her way up to the front door gently knocking.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: **Sorry, sorry, sorry to leave you hanging like that. I know I promised to update more but time has been getting away from me and I feel bad not keeping my promise but I'm going to try and update more. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter it might bring mixed emotions from some of you. Thanks again for your support please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 17

Carlos was just coming down the stairs from putting Sofia down when he heard a knock on the door, looking at his watch he wondered who it could be at this time off night.

Arizona waited outside the door full of nerves and sweaty palms. Carlos opened the door only to find the one and only.

"Arizona" he said.

"Hi Mr Torres, sorry I know it's late but"

"Arizona, what are you doing here?" Carlos said in shock, she was the last person he expected to find on his door step.

"I'm sorry Sir to turn up like this but I, I need to see them, are they here?"

"Yes they are staying here but Calliope isn't here at the moment she's gone out for dinner"

"Oh ok" Arizona said with sadness.

"Sofia?"

"She's here but I've just put her down, she's had a big day"

Arizona looked down and nodded.

"Well sorry to disturb you but um I'll get going, I'll come by tomorrow" Arizona said feeling deflated she picked up her bag and went to leave.

"Arizona wait, how about you come inside maybe join me for a tea or coffee?"

Arizona spun around.

"Um sure I would like that" she smiled.

"Thank you Mr Torres."

Making their way inside Carlos told Arizona to leave her bag at the door and go through to the TV room while he goes gets them their drinks. Carlos made a quick stop by his office to call Callie to warn her that Arizona was here, he dialled her number only to reach her voicemail.

At the restaurant Callie and Roberta just finished their meal.

"Wow that was so good" Callie rubbed her stomach.

"I'm so coming back here before I leave." Callie said.

"Yeah I love this place their meals are to die for, so um your thinking about going home?"

"Yeah I think it's almost time for me to return I can't keep hiding away from my problems forever and Sofia really misses her Momma" Callie sighed.

"But I'm still not sure where the road will lead me or what direction I want to take" Callie shook her head before continuing on.

"Anyways I don't want to talk about all that stuff now, I'm here to enjoy myself and have a good night out with you and try and forget for one night" Callie smiled.

"So let's do that, so let's finish this wine and hit up the club" Roberta said smiling.

Callie downed the rest of her wine in one gulp.

"I'm ready, how about you?" Callie asked.

Roberta just shook her head a laughed and too downed her wine.

"As ready as ever" Roberta laughed.

They both stood up and made their way to the club.

Arizona and Carlos were now sat in the TV room drinking tea.

"So Arizona, what are your attentions while you're here"

"I don't know Sir, I mean I do know but I guess I have to see how Calliope reacts to me being here but I assure you I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to her, I'm here to prove it to her, I will do whatever it takes."

"I see, but just remember Calliope is hurting at the moment she is slowly getting there with each day but she might need a little bit more time to process it all she's very confused and I don't think she knows what to do at the moment, Arizona my daughter needs time to heal and she needs to put Sofia and herself first, I know I've told you this before but I don't know how she will react to you being here." Carlos said.

"I know Sir and I'm willing to give her all the time she needs, but I can't just sit around and do nothing I had to come here and prove that to her and I'm missing Sofia like crazy I can't stand being away from her it's killing me I just miss her so much I miss both of them so much"

"I understand were your coming from and I believe everything you are telling me and I will also believe this little situation will never happen again because I can tell your lack of judgement is tearing you apart and the fact you hear now also counts for something" Carlos smiled.

"Thank you Sir" Arizona smiled.

"How's Sofia?"

"She's been really good, she's so young she doesn't understand what's really going on as far as she's concerned she's just on a holiday with her Mami but I know she's missing you like crazy she talks about you all the time. Calliope tried to ring you a few times today."

"And I miss her so much to there is no words to describe how much I miss her, I was on the plane each time they called but Sofia did leave the sweetest voicemail one that I will be keeping for sure" Arizona smiled.

"Um do you mind if I go check on her? I promise not to wake her up"

"Yeah sure, you don't need my permission to go see your own daughter Arizona, let me show you up to her room" Carlos laughed.

They both stood up and Arizona followed Carlos up the stairs, once outside of Sofia's room Carlos went to leave, Arizona stopped Carlos.

"Mr Torres I just want to thank you again for everything, for being so understanding and taking good care of my girls so thank you" she then leant in to give him a hug whispering

"Thank you" again.

Breaking the hug Carlos gave Arizona a nod and left her to it.

Callie and Roberta were standing at the bar downing there third sot each.

"It's pumping in here" Roberta said over the music.

"How about I grab us some drinks and we go sit down over there on the lounges, what would you like to drink my shout?"

"I'll just have a bourbon and coke please"

"Anything for my dear, I pictured you as a bourbon girl, good choice by the way" Roberta smiled.

Roberta ordered them two drinks each and they made their way over to the lounges.

They sat down and drunk their drinks talking about everything and anything they could think of they also pointed out to each other all the horrible dances they spotted on the dance floor and laughed there was also some flirting going on. Callie has having such a great time and it was exactly what she needed.

"Um I just need to pop to the toilet, I'll grab us another round of drinks on my way back. Do want the same?" Callie asked.

"Yeah sure thanks"

Arizona made her way into Sofia's room trying to be careful not to wake her daughter, she thought wow to herself the room was gorgeous, Carlos went all out like always. She made her way over to Sofia who was sound asleep cuddling a soft toy seal which caused Arizona to chuckle, Arizona gently pushed a lose curl from Sofia's face and tucked it behind her ear leaning down kissing Sofia on the cheek.

"Goodnight beautiful girl, Momma missed you so much and love you even more" she whispered so she wouldn't wake her sleeping daughter.

She then moved to the other side of the room and sat down in the rocking chair and watch Sofia sleep soundly without a care in the world.

Callie made her way back to the lounges with a tray of drinks noticing Roberta was gone, she sat down and started to have another drink when she noticed Roberta up on the dance floor shaking what her Momma gave her.

Damn that girl can dance Callie thought to herself, once the song had finished Roberta made her way back to Callie she bent down in front of Callie picking up a drink giving Callie quite a view of her cleavage causing Callie to gulp and thinking "oh my god" to herself shaking the thoughts out of her head.

"God all that dancing made me thirsty" Roberta downed her drink in one go.

"Easy tiger" Callie laughed.

Roberta just shrugged.

"What I'm thirsty, dancing does that to me" Roberta laughed.

"I can see"

They sat again talking, laughing and drinking sending each other shy glances and the flirting had continued after another round of drinks and some more shots it was fair to say they were pretty buzzed.

Arizona had spent almost an hour watching Sofia sleep almost drifting off to sleep herself, she looked down at her watch and noticed it was getting late and she still had to check into the hotel and it looked like Callie wasn't getting home anytime soon, she also wondered what Callie was up too. Getting up she made her way over to Sofia placing another kiss on her cheek again telling her she loved her she made her way down the stairs to find Carlos in the TV room. Carlos looked up when he heard Arizona enter.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine thank you, um I'm going to get going"

"Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel not far from here"

"Arizona it's getting late why don't you just spend the night here?"

"Oh no Sir I couldn't, plus the hotel isn't far away and it wouldn't feel right"

"Nonsense, you're staying here if you don't want to stay in the house you could always use the guest house, it's made up and ready to go" Carlos smiled.

"Well if your sure that's ok with you I might take you up on the offer of the guest house"

"Positive darling, it should be unlocked but let me get the keys for you in case it's locked up"

Making his way back with the keys Carlos said.

"I would love to walk you down there but I can't leave Sofia, will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks again Mr Torres, I better be going have a good night."

"Good night Arizona, we will see you in the morning"

Arizona made her way to the guest house, she got changed into some sweats and grabbed a book off the book shelf turned on the lamp beside the couch before turning off the rest of the lights off and making herself comfortable on the couch, she only read through the first chapter before sleep took over she was exhausted from the day.

Back at the club both girls kept going strong not letting up.

"I'm going to have a dance, you want to join me?" Callie asked

"No, you go ahead I'll join you in a bit"

Callie just shrugged.

"If you say so, but I bet you just want to watch all this sexiness" Callie rubbed her hands down her body laughing.

"If that makes you happy, yeah" Roberta said.

Callie laughed and made her way to the dance floor.

There was a fast pace song playing and Callie was going for it, she was moving her hips to the music keeping in time with the beat throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh my god" Roberta said to herself.

Callie was so sexy, she was like sex on legs she couldn't take it anymore she had to get up there and join Callie up on the dance floor.

"Wow" Roberta said to Callie.

"Mind if I join you"

"Not at all" Callie replied.

Roberta positioned herself behind Callie following all her hip movements, Callie slowly backed her way into Roberta so they were just touching, Roberta put her hands on Callie's hips and bringing Callie closer, hips were moving in sync Callie grinding into Roberta. Callie bent down and made her way back up pushing her ass into Roberta's groin, Roberta gasped for air "Oh my god" she thought to herself could this woman get any hotter, she felt the heat slowly raising in between her legs with every touch, grind and trust Callie made.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Roberta thought to herself.

Callie turned around to face Roberta.

"You ok there" Callie asked.

"Um yeah I'm good" Roberta smiled

But it was getting to much, she was ready to burst with every touch, grind and thrust Callie was putting on her but Callie was having such a blast, she too was aware what all this dancing was doing to her but at this present time she didn't even think twice she was enjoying herself and she hadn't felt this goof in months and didn't want it to end, she thought she was allowed to lose a little bit of control and that's what she was doing.

The pair continued to dance for a few more songs touching each other and grinding away on each other when Roberta had to stop before she regretted what she was about to do.

"Um Callie, I need to stop dancing because if I don't I will"

Callie cut Roberta off before she could continue, Callie crashed her lips to Roberta's in a heated kiss pulling their bodies closer together. Roberta finally broke the kiss needing air.

"Callie" Roberta said.

"Ssshhh" Callie replied

"How about we get out of here?" Callie asked.

"Um yeah sure, you sure?" Roberta questioned.

"Definitely" Callie answered back.

They went outside and hailed a taxi and made their way back to the house, Callie grabbed Roberta's hand and lifted it to her lips giving Roberta's hand a gentle kiss. Once arriving back at the house Callie payed the driver then made her way over to the wall so she could lean against. Roberta was the first to speak up.

"Callie about before in the club, its ok you know"

Callie interrupted her again pushing Roberta up against the wall crushing her lips against Roberta once again in another heated kiss.

"Robbie" Callie said in between kisses.

"Yeah" Roberta said.

"I want you so bad right now, I want to feel you inside me and I want to feel you, every bit off you and I'm going to make you cum like you've never cummed before" Callie said between heated kisses, which sent chills down Roberta's spine.

"I would love to experience that with you, but Callie"

"Don't but Callie me, I know you want it too. Sure I'm drunk but I know what I'm doing and I'm sure I'm aloud to lose a little control" Callie said as she reached under Roberta's top rubbing her hand along her stomach making her way up to Roberta's boobs.

Roberta through her head out and let out a moan

"Oooh callie"

Callie kissed Roberta harder pulling their bodies closer together, Roberta slipped her leg between Callie's pushing it into Callie groin.

"Callie, I can't do this here"

"Guest house now" Callie said gasping for air they practically ran to the guest house.

Callie latched herself to Roberta's lips again letting their hands roam around each other's bodies, Callie opened the door while they were still attacking each other's bodies making their way to the lounge, when they were interrupted with a loud gasp followed by a

"OH MY GOD"

This bought Callie out of her trance she knew that voice.

"FUCK" she spat out when she laid eyes on Arizona.

"Arizona?"

Arizona couldn't stand around and watch what was un folding in front of her, tears already heavily falling out off her eyes, she quickly ran out of the guest house as fast as her leg would let her.

"Arizona" Callie called out but not getting a response.

"Arizona, please wait"

But Arizona was gone.

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuck" Callie chanted out loud.

Roberta just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do.

"Callie, I'm so sorry I'm going to go you should go find her" Roberta said sadly.

"It's not your fault, but yeah I think you should go, I need to go find Arizona my wife" Callie sighed.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: **Well, well, well it look like it has gone from bad to worse for our favourite beauty's, hopefully they can overcome it, but we will have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I found it really hard to write this chapter it took me so long I didn't know where to go from the last chapter I found myself deleting then re writing then deleting again. So here it is it's a shortish chapter but still hope you enjoy. Please remember if you have time to review I love hearing all your feedback it means the world to me, so here it is. Thanks again .

Chapter 18

Callie quickly left the guest house in a panic to go search for Arizona, she felt terrible, terrible wasn't even the word to use for the feeling she had inside her, yes she was still made at Arizona for her adultly but she had just done a back flip and committed the same sin now she was the one who broke her vows to her wife and now she had a glimpse at what Arizona was feeling and that feeling sucked and to make things worse Arizona had actually caught her in the act.

Callie was running around scream out Arizona's name desperately trying to find her but she got nothing. She was stopped in her tracks when she spotted a lone figure sitting down on the sandy cove with her head hanging in her hands crying loudly, this site of Arizona broke her heart and even more knowing she had been the cause off it.

Callie slowly walked over to Arizona trying to figure out in her head what she was going to say to Arizona how to make things right. She came to be standing next her wife.

"Arizona" Callie softly said, but there was no reply just sobbing.

"Arizona please look at me"

Callie was now bent down kneeling beside Arizona, Callie tried to push a stray hair off Arizona that feel across her face behind her ear but her hand was shrugged away and the look that come with it was so painful, she knew that look very well she had gotten that look of hate many times after the plane crash after she broke her promise to save her wife's leg, Callie knew to back off and not to push Arizona

"Arizona please look at me" Callie said again.

"What for Callie? So I can picture that woman in your arms, I can't Callie I can't do this not tonight I've already seen enough and heard enough for one night please just leave" Arizona begged.

"Arizona come on, we need to talk I'm sorry you had to witness that and yeah I admit I lost control back there and it should of never happened I should of known better trust me I'm cursing myself now for it, but for what it's worth I'm so sorry" Callie said desperately.

Arizona finally looked at Callie properly.

"Was it your way of getting back at me Calliope? I cheated on you so you had to cheat on me so I could feel the pain I've put you through, is that it even the score huh because now how much I hurt you" Arizona sobbed.

"No Arizona I promise you it wasn't like that at all, it wasn't about evening out the score look you put it or think, I just don't know what it was about maybe oh I don't know honestly I just lost control"

Arizona shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what it was, what's done is done and the rest doesn't matter"

Callie sat down next to Arizona.

"Arizona can I ask you something?"

"What "

"Arizona, what are you even doing here?"

"That doesn't matter anymore why I'm here, it was actually stupid on my behalf but maybe if I wasn't hear you could off got away with it and I would have never off known. But it already looks like to me you've already made up your mind what you want I can see it clearly now but to be honest the reason I came here the reason I got on fucking plane was to fight for you and Sofia to try and get my family back but now I truly know it was stupid off me to think we still had a chance" Arizona said in anger through the sobs.

"No I hadn't made up my mind yet and I was actually thinking about coming home these past few days."

"Well it looked like it to me, you made up your mind by sticking your tongue down that woman's throat."

"No Arizona you don't get to do this, you don't get to put the blame on me yes we both have our faults but you can't come here and dictate what I'm thinking I won't let you, you just remember you are the one who started this the one who put us in this mess in the first place yes I've just fucked up bad and I'm not going to deny it and it was totally wrong on my behalf but and once again I'm sorry"

"Look Callie I can't do this now , I need to go I need to get out of here away from all off this, so I'm going to gather my things and go to the hotel. I will come by in the morning to spend some time with Sofia and play pretends for her sake then I'm going to go back to Seattle."

"Arizona you don't need to go a hotel, you can spend the night here it's late and your clearly upset and that way you can be hear in the morning when Sofia wakes up and you can surprise her."

"I can't Callie, I can't I need some space to think to process everything in my head" Arizona said standing up and started to walk away Callie tried to pull Arizona back by her arm but Arizona just shrugged it out of Callie's grasp.

"Arizona" Callie shouted.

"For what it's worth I still love you baby"

Arizona stopped and turned around to face and slowly walked towards Callie again then stopped and let out a bitter laugh.

"If that's what you want to call it and you really proved it tonight didn't you Calliope"

"Your one to talk aren't you but you know what Arizona fuck you, yes you heard me right fuck you" With that Callie stormed off past Arizona and made her way back to the house.

Callie loved Arizona with all that she had but Arizona could be a big pain in the ass, she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was she also played a huge part in this mess but it always had to be all about Arizona and her damn leg she could be selfish at times.

Callie entered the house and slammed the door hard behind her and rushed upstairs to only be meet with her father half way.

"Calliope darling what is it, what's the matter?"

"Not now Papa please not now and before you say it I know Arizona is here" she finished before ignoring her father and walking up the rest of the stairs.

She quickly went and checked on Sofia who was still sound asleep she walked over to her daughter and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek "Mami loves you baby" she whispered.

She then made her way to her room and flopped herself down on her bed, she was mad good she was so made but full of emotions she didn't know if she wanted to scream or cry, but her emotions got the better off her and she broke down crying.

Arizona arrived at the hotel and checked in, once in her room she flopped herself down on the lounge so many emotions were running through her head, did she even have the right to be mad at Callie and Callie was right it was her fault that they were in this mess in the first place but it still hurt she couldn't get the pictures out of her head of Callie kissing another woman a woman that wasn't her, she didn't know what else to do but cry. She hoped by coming to Miami she could start to repair there broken marriage but after tonight she was so wrong was their marriage even repairable anymore was it to late was it beyond broken, she still liked to have hope but was it lost forever or would hope take over and bring them back together.

Arizona just wanted to get far away from Miami as possible she pulled out her laptop and started to look for flights for tomorrow afternoon, she wanted to spend as much time with Sofia tomorrow morning before she had to fly out because once again she was left wondering when would be the next time she would get to see her daughter again after tomorrow. She booked her flight back to Seattle and decided she needed to try and rest her leg was killing she hadn't taken it off all day she needed to rest as she needed all her strength for tomorrow.

Callie was still laying in bed she thought about everything that had happened tonight, she then thought about Roberta.

"Fuck" she cursed herself she quickly grabbed her phone and quickly sent Roberta a quick text.

"Hey Robbie, thanks for tonight I really did enjoy myself. I'm sorry for the way it turned out it was the last thing I expected, it was all my fault and I shouldn't have let it get out of hand like it did. I'm sorry once again but I would like to talk about it tomorrow if you will let me. Callie x"

Roberta was now in the maids quarters laying in bed not being able to sleep either she thought about the night, she should have stopped Callie but she also just lost control and got lost in the moment, she also thought about her job Mr Torres would certainly fire her when he found out and probably make sure that she never gets employed again. She felt the tears slowly run down her cheek she was startled out of her thoughts when she received a text from Callie she read it and quickly replied.

"I really enjoyed myself too, look Callie you have nothing to be sorry about ok I should off and could of stopped you but I didn't and that was a bad judgment on my behalf so what it's worth I'm sorry and there is no need to talk about it we can just sweep it under the mat and just forget it pretend it never happened. Robbie x"

Callie read Roberta's text and sighed "What have I done" she sobbed.

Callie was now truly exhausted and didn't know what to do the affects of the alcohol she consumed earlier finally taking over she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow she had to face the music and her wife but right now her body is telling her to sleep and sleep she did.


End file.
